Kelta: Resurection of midguard's chaos
by Lin Revil
Summary: Resurecting the four elementals are only chaotic for a wizardess, causing her to loose all control over herself, and become a faerie, but it is vital to balance midguard. Theres more to the story! read to find out! Ch 4 up! R&R please
1. Chapter 1 Earring Theives

Before we start, something should be made clear. First of all, yes this does follow the –world- of Ragnarok online, however considering I've never read the manga, nore have I been in any role playing guilds amongst iro's citizens, this is a completely made up story.

Second of all, races are an all new creation in this story, and play an important part in how it flows. There are true humans, faeries, elves, unicorns, and other such creatures that will be explained further in the story.

Third of all, although the classes are generally the same (thieves are still thieves, monks are still monks) they can now pretty much wear any attire. Vihre wears a monk costume, but most of his skills will come from summoning. Kelta on the other hand wears a gm outfit, and most of her skills are wizardry. There are also no 'gms' in this story, no mention of them, server crashing, or anything else.

And fourth, finally, AND MOST IMPORTANT, almost nothing in this story belongs to me. Ragnarok in general is property of Gravity, and that guy who did the manga. All characters are either created by me, or borrowed/lent from other players of this game. The story itself, however, is of my own thoughts, and not borrowed from the game itself. I just hope you enjoy it.

_The human nature is foolish; people who wish to get involved with it will only end up hurting themselves. Humans were never supposed to live alongside any other race in peace, or in war, and yet they have. It was their biggest downfall in history._

_-Lihn Revel,_

Lore Keeper of Destiny.

Chapter 1 – The Curse of Morroc.

The words above rung in Kelta's mind as she hid behind a curiously abandoned merchants cart, her eyes hung upon the warriors enjoying the summer breeze outside the clock tower. Every hour the enormous tower rung with a chime, or two, or three depending on the time of day, and the warriors would dash into the eerie tower. Kelta knew all about this place, it was where the ancient temple of time had originally been built, a sort of shrine for the god of past, present, and future. Unfortunately, during Ragnarok, the temple had been cursed to literally control the flow of time. For centuries this place was avoided by monster, human, or creatures of the other six races, for fear of being sucked into it and made to live their life in a perpetual loop forever cursed to stay within its walls. Sadly enough, stories like this were nothing but silly talk, and anyone who really studied the ancient lore new the real truth. Kelta was one of these, but ancient lore could only be found in two different libraries, the Juno library, and her own home-or rather past home-the temple of destiny.

She sat behind the cart for quite some time, peeking through the large wooden tires for some time before deciding to take her chances around a bunch of burly, well fought, warriors. Kelta herself was a rather frail women, her body was that of a 12 year old and it hung in a white dress under a brown vest. Her face made her look to be quite young-possibly in her early teens. Sadly though, because she was a Faella, she could look to be in her early teens for over a hundred years, due to their ability to live for four or five centuries at a time! But that occurred rarely now a days because of the wars that went on. She sighed a bit. She could remember a day when she could play on the streets of Aldebaran, and not worry about being trampled by a peco-peco riding warrior, or shoved aside by an impatient merchant, or ornery sorcerer. Not that people would take her seriously then anyways, considering she always seemed to be covered in sparkled dust, and seemed to have dyed her hair a rich blueberry colour, and her bat sized, well pierced, elven ears always put people off.. But she didn't need to be taken seriously in this world, past or present! It wasn't as if she had anything terribly important to say, after all, almost no Faella did.

But something DID interest her enough to flee from the temple of destiny, and that was to see the world for what it truly was, not what books told her. Not to mention, being cooped up anywhere for two hundred and seventy eight years was enough to make anyone grow a taste for adventure. And adventure was exactly what she was about to get. As she almost foolishly wondered the side streets of Aldebaran, hiding her face from warriors with a wide brimmed, star scattered, green wizards hat; her natural shortness, a poster caught her eye. Although she was more used to the ancient writings, the common scribing only took her a moment of peering at to realize what the poster was talking about.

"Treasure hunt, eh?" A towering man said beside her, causing her to arch her gaze up to him. He was a rather weak looking human, however he seemed to have strong arms, and a stern face. However he was different from normal humans, he was free of weaponry, and wore only a open robe that showed his lack of strength, and simple brown field pants. She wanted to guess him as a wanderer, rather then a fighter, but something in his eye told him other wize. His face was hidden like hers, with a sweet gent, which suggested he disliked the sun. He had long brown hair that was tied messily in a pony tail behind him, and his eyes were gentle, and brown like his hair. He didn't seem to be much older then his mid twenties. He was quiet for a time, staring at the poster, before speaking again. "I wonder if they'll have what I'm looking for." He smirked a bit beneath his hat, and she noticed his age showed someone of thirty, or late twenty. Due to her height she could see him quite easily, and apparently so could he, for he frowned instantly as his eye caught her gaze. "What are you looking at, Elf?" he said bluntly as he glared at her, before marching off.

She raised an eyebrow. _Well that was different; I don't even resemble an elf._ She made a face at him before looking at the poster again. _A treasure hunt in the sands of Morroc? _"I don't even know where Morroc is!" she exclaimed to the poster, knowing full well it couldn't hear her. "Well then lets see," she started as she walked up the street, and sat on a harber, letting her booted feet dangle above the waters, and stared down into her reflection, trying to look deeper into herself for an answer. "In the past three hundred years I've read everything I could of in mom's library, so why don't I know where Morroc is?" She sighed, but placed her thumb to her mouth in thought, "sands-there were sands in Osiron, so perhaps Morroc is close by? I wonder if Osiris still governs over that place though." She frowned into her reflection. "If he does, I'm not sure if I can handle so many Isis, and requiems all by my lonesome. I haven't practiced magic as an offensive mean for years!" she looked into the waters for a moment, before narrowing her eyes.

_I can do this. The elementals flow all around me, they have never left my side. They will not fail me in any means, whether it be defensive, or offensive._ She closed her eyes gently, and lifted her face to the sky, and shoved her hands into the ground, applying her weight into them by her sides. A light whisper escaped her lips, and ancient words filled the air. Before long, a spell circle appeared beneath her, shimmering in a light blue as an aura escaped into the sky. She lifted one palm, and held it over the water, and whispered the words 'water ball' into the air. Passer byers didn't know what was happening, and any means of magic interested them quite a bit, so she had a great circle of warriors, travelers, and all others surrounding her, their gaze hung upon her every action. One man had even more of an interest then the others, especially after she had spoken her final words. "Undine, bringeth the water!" and with that the waters below her palm cyclones gently before pushing itself into her hand, and forming in a ball. She held it hovering over her palm for a time, before she realized she was no longer alone. The water crashed into her hand, and soaked a good part of her dress, as she looked around, her sparkling face tinged with red. "Wha-?"

The man she had spoken to before realized her embarrassment at once, and to her surprise, tried to get people to flee. "She's practicing! And she needs absolute silence to do so, if you don't leave then the city wide show she has planned won't happen!" they seemed to fall for his act, for they started to leave, muttering something with distaste.

She seemed a bit annoyed with the man, despite his trying to help her, and tried to walk off without speaking to him, however he quickly caught up to her, and grabbed her shoulder. "I didn't need you to lie for me!" she yelled at him, turning a heal to look him in the face.

"Fuh, what a wonderful way to thank someone for getting them out of a situation like that! I'd want the same thing to happen to me if I were an elf using magic!"

"What? Why do you think I'm an elf?" she said sourly.

"What are those then?"

"What are what?" although judging from her flushed face, she already knew what he was talking about. "I'm a Faella."

"Faella?" he blinked at her, but he didn't seem to hold any disbelief in his face. Either he believed her, or he thought it was a joke. Probably the later. "So you are, then. I couldn't belive my eyes when I saw you casting. No elf can use magic! I thought it was against their code."

"It is. But they can use water magic. Some pledge themselves to Undine, and practice water magic as a means of medita-er. You don't need to know this." She shook her head. _For a moment there I thought I could talk to someone about Elementalism. Heh. Yeah right._

"You know about Undine too?" What?

"Yeah…She's the elemental of water. I didn't know humans knew of them, let alone cared enough to remember what they were. I thought your kind was more into medicine, potionry, and money."

He took off his hat, and scratched his head a bit, before looking down at her. "We are. I was like that too."

"Of course, you want to go on a treasure hunt. For fame eh? Oh, no you were looking for something… For money then? Why can't you humans realize there is more to life then just money, and power?"

The way she glowered at him made his face flush. He didn't need some little girl telling him things he already knew! "Are you so stupid that you can't realize that people are different? No, of course not. Your kind is so rare in this world, that the only ones alive must be blind and stupid in order to fit in with the rest of the world. So you don't die! For your information, I'm looking for a tablet."

She seemed to forget the nature of their argument in a moment. "Tablet? What did you say your name was again?"

"I hadn't… But its Veihr."

"All right _Veihr..?_ How do you know the nature of the tablet? It is supposed to have a hidden meaning from all races, human, elf, and whatever alike. That's what the gods wanted, after all."

"I know, because I've studied it for years. Juno has information on the tablet, and although it's a bit dated, it still works. But how can you know that?"

"Because I'm a Faella, we're practically the elementals pawns in life." She narrowed her eyes at him, she didn't want to tell him more then he needed to know, but judging from what he said, he probably already knew this bit.

"What do you mean?" considering he sounded rather sincere in questioning, he probably didn't know what she was talking about.

She made a mental note to kick herself later for telling him that, and simply shook her head, stating: "you don't need to know, you're a human, it's beyond you!" she screamed in his face before rather rudely, walking off.

"Yeah, if it were beyond me, then how come I know that the tablet speaks of how to practically resurrect Deva, Undine, Salamander, and Sylph?" he screamed after her. He was glad that his yelling had the right effect on her, because she stopped right in her tracks.

"You, you know of them?" she looked as if the colour had drained from her face as she turned to face him, slowly walking back.

"Don't be stupid, I told you I had studied it, hadn't I? Or were you too busy closing your ears to everything I said because I'm human?"

"That's not it! Elementalism is a dead religion! Its been buried for over seven hundred years!"

"Yes, until it was resurrected and scribed again by the druids of Osiron. Now called 'Morroc'. But you should know that, being a 'Faella' and all. You –are- the pawns of the elementals right?"

She blew a heavy sigh out her mouth, "Yes, I told you that, didn't I? Well it's only partially true. Your talking about the four true elementals, technically the 'deities' of elementalism. It's what people use in summoning, and its who they truly pray, or commune to. Although for a Faella, and in magic in general, we use the elementals themselves, the lower forms beneath Deva, Undine, Salamander, and Sylph. Those four control the elements."

"You've done your homework, little girl. The hell is your name, anyways?" he said this with a smile, which said he was rather pleased with talking with her.

She hesitated, "Kelta."

"Well, then you should also know that the tablet –also- holds the key to summoning their true forms, or as you called it, the 'deities.' You should know as well as I do that besides your kind, only the demons can use real magic. We humans aren't talented in that art."

She sighed again, he had a point, but there was something the humans had that most of them weren't aware of, it was something any magic user would give their life for. Unfortunately she wasn't about to give up that information. "So, your only going on this 'treasure' hunt to seek the tablet? You know where it is?"

"Well, no. But I'm sure clues can be found on the way. The druids were famous for leaving scribing amongst their temples, and the places that they worked in hinting about the elementals, elementalism, and the tablet itself. Considering they were very fond of Osiris, and they were in charge of laying his treasure in his tomb, they most likely placed the tablet there as well."

"And your sure of this?" she raised her eyebrow at him.

"...Yes."

"How much would I have to give you to be able to go with you?"

He blinked. He obviously wasn't prepared to take an offer to become a traveling cohort, or even a temple guide, nor did he really like this girl. She was beginning to get on his nerves…. Yet there was something about her that he did like, however. _She reminds me of something,_ _or rather someone…_he said silently before nodding his head. "Just come with me, but let me warn you," he firmly grasped her shoulders, making sure that both of her emerald green eyes were planted right on his own. "This is not going to be a free for all ride, if your going to accompany me, you –will- work. I don't trust those kafra's with my money, so we'll be walking. THROUGH the desert, no short cuts, no teleporting, no fly wings, no nothing. And if I hear you complain just once…the bets off. Do I make myself clear?" She nodded in response. "I don't want you to rattle your brain, girl. Say "I hear you crystal clear sir."

She did.

The traveling didn't go as well as Kelta would of thought. Walking from the temple of destiny to Aldebaran was one thing, walking from Aldebaran all the way through a scorching desert was a completely different. Because Kelta was quite rusty in defending herself with magic, she got herself knocked out several times, which more or less bore into Vihre's self control, and had him slicing the head off of even peaceful monsters with his sword mace. Luckily they only had to bear each others company for a day and a half, for that was as long as it took for Vihre to get so annoyed with Kelta through their almost hourly arguments, or her blatant disregard for what's around her, or just her in general, that he literally broke his word and had them transported to Morroc out of his own pocket via the Kafra service.

"I can't belive I'm doing this," he said angrily as he dusted himself off. "Ten years I've gone, and not ONCE did I need to use a teleportation service-UNTIL TODAY!" he screamed in her face.

"Well its not my fault I don't have the experience needed to trudge around in front of over sized pink worms, or fan bearing locusts! I'm used to small insects getting into my garden in the mountains! Not these hideious creatures!" and with that she shuddered.

He blew a sigh through his nose in an attempt to calm down. "Well if you weren't so damned stupid you wouldn't have a problem. All you had to do was think, and the magic would work out for you," it didn't seem to work.

She kicked at the sand beneath her feet, and hid her face better in her hat to protect herself from the sun. _I don't need to hear this. I'm in Morroc now…_She looked over at Vihre, who had his attention planted on a gathering of people, and mumbled something. _Who am I kidding? I don't belong here, I'd be killed by now if it weren't for him._ She rolled her eyes, and peered into Vihre's business.

He seemed to be doing business with a local merchant, whom was located, quite conveniently, beside the cities oasis. She knelt at it, and looked up at Vihre, before being handed some earrings. "Put these in, I'm sure you can find a hole in those things somewhere. Or you can take those hideous things out," he pinched an ornate glass earring hanging from her lobe, and pulled on it, causing her to screech. "What? I didn't tug on it _that_ much!" he smiled, mocking her.

She scowled, and threw the earrings at him. "Ask before you touch me!" she screamed as loud as she could, and re-adjusted her earrings.

"What the hell is your problem? They're just glass earrings, you can probably buy some more for about three zeny."

"..They're my mothers. My dead mothers, actually. I've vowed to never remove them from my ears, and they're the only things I can wear while sleeping. They remind me of her I guess…" she mumbled, as she looked back at him. "Why did you want me to wear those things anyways?"

"They'll help you focus." He pointed to one of the earrings, "This is an ancient earring that had been imbued with a phen card. If you wear it, it'll increase your concentration making it so you can cast and ignore being pounded on. And this one," he handed her the other, "is just a simple earring. It will also improve your concentration, but this time to make your spells more potent." He seemed to be a bit more calm now, she wondered why. "Don't just stare at me, put them in. Now then," he exteneded a hand to help her up, which surprised her even more. "I talked to the merchant about the treasure hunt, it occurs tomorrow, and it will be done in groups of four. But we'll have to sign up in the adventurers guild. I don't suppose you have any zeny though? It costs a hefty sum to join." He frowned at her.

"Oh zeny?" she handed him a pouch, "This should have enough…"

He begun to count the coins, but shook his head after getting through four of them and counting again, repeating this twice. "Kelta…. Are these one hundred thousand zeny coins?"

"No, theres some one million coins in there t-mmmf" she was silenced by his hand over her mouth, she teried to bite him but found it to be of no use.

A whisper came from his lips so low nobody would be able to hear it unless they had their ear against his mouth, "Shh, don't say things like that aloud, do you want to be robbed?" he let her go, and scratched his head. "It would be best to get a room at the inn first. You could use some rest, to be honest. Theres no sence in going through the temple with you still exhausted from using so much magic _inefectivly_" he said with a face that sh ereturned. Anyways, give me one of those coins."

"Which one?"

"The…um…" he dropped his voice, mumbling. "One hundred thousand." She handed it to him, and they started down south, aiming for a building shaped like a semi-circle.

"So we're going to the inn? What, to sleep?"

He was about to open the door, but found a better use for his hand, and back handed her. "Don't be a smart ass, Kelta."

She cursed at him in a language he didn't understand, and rubbed dher cheek before shouting at him, "I wanted to know that because its so bright outside still!" she whimpered a bit as she sat on one of the inn's beds, and rubbed the sting out of her cheek more.

"Get to sleep now, because we're getting up before the sun rises. It's the best time to practice ice magic." He left after a moment of staring at her.

"Stupid Vihre," she mumbled, twisting the glass earring with one hand, and rubbing her cheek a bit more with the other. _What gives him the right to treat me like this? What did I do to him?_ She looked out the window for a moment, and frowned. _Maybe I should be nicer to him…_

"Oh cut that out, your not some weak little girl," Vihre said suddenly. He must of entered the room quietly.

She snorted, "You could of broke my jaw."

"I could not!"

"For someone who knows a lot about the elementals, I'm surprised you don't know jack about the Faella! We're frail creatures! It means nothing that we can live for five centuries if our bones are so frail they snap like a dead branch!" tears formed in her eyes as she shouted that.

"I'm sorry then," he mumbled quietly before crawling into his own bed not to far from hers.

She was about to scream at him, but quickly realized that he wasn't being mean, and thought better of it. She blushed a bit before removing all but her mother's earrings and letting herself doze off as well.

Kelta couldn't of hoped for a more brutal morning, unfortuantly it was far from morning when she was awoken. Her head was pounding with a sence of intution that rudely dragged her from her sleepless state. She was still half awake as she looked into the stary night. She figured she still had a few hours to sleep before Vihre would wake her up, but still she felt as if she shouldbe up now. She only spent a moment trying to locate Vihre's bed before feeling a firm hand upon her lips constricting her ability to breathe. She twitched under the grip, but tried to remain calm in her head. She was almost three hundred years old, she should know by now panicing will get her nowhere. Instead she simply stopped breathing, and let her body fall to a lifeless lump.

_I hope that wasn't Vihre trying to kill me,_ she said mentally, keeping her eyes closed to the world, and her breath hung. However it wasn't long before her lungs itched for air, and she felt her lips start to separate as if wanting to breath, but she told herself to stop for just a moment. _Great Sylph I call upon thee, fill my self with plentiful air, and let it be._ She didn't think her little chant would do anything, but it did seem to resist the pressure on her lungs, and it only took a moment longer for the hand to remove itself from her mouth, and the shuffling of feet to echo amongst the quiet dark air.

She let air fill her lungs softly, as she let her eyes dart around. Her question as to if it were Vihre who had tried to kill her was quickly answered when she heard struggling in the bed near her. She quickly darted up, ripped a drawer from the dresser at the side of her bed, and hurled it best she could at the blob of shadow in the nightlight. She missed horribly, but it was enough of a distraction to save Vihre. While the man was advancing on her, Vihre smacked the man over the head with his fist, and he fell forward into not the floor, but the arms of another man.

"Lets get out of here, Krin," one of them said, "I got the little wenches' earrings, and judging from them, they seem to be worth quite a bit." And with that they were nearly tripping over themselves to get down the stairs and out of the inn.

Vihre sat on his bed breathing heavily, "w-well ah-aren-aren't you go-going to ca-"

"They're gone…" she breathed, fingering her ear lobes.

"Kelta they're just earrings! Make sure they didn't steal your money! That's what's important."

"You're a stupid fucking human! You wouldn't understand! You wouldn't understand to loose the one thing that reminded you of a loved one because your too fucking stupid to understand loosing someone! You're a stupid human I hate you Vihre!" she screamed as loud as she could, before crawling out of bed, and darting down the stairs, ignoring the fact that she was barefoot.

"Now she's going to get herself killed," Vihre sighed, before getting up rather calmly, and following her down the stairs-forgetting his shoes as well.

Kelta whipped her head around the moment she was out of the inn, her ears hung on the night desert air for any sign of the thieves. She was rejoined with Vihre the moment she heard them, but she was unable to dart after them because she felt his hands on her shoulders. "Let go of me!"

"Not until your able to think logically!"

"I don't need to be logic damnit!" and with that she wriggled out of his grasp, and ran after the thieves. They took her further south then the inn was and out near the city walls just a bit right of the gate. Oddly enough, they just stood there when they finally made it to the edge. It was if they were looking for something. Kelta was about to start casting something, when she felt a hand on her throat, it only took her a moment to know it was Vihre. "Le-"

"Quiet," he said In her ear, "just stay quiet. If they don't see you, you can freeze them in their place."

"Freeze?" she said just as quietly.

"Use frost driver."

"Frost driver!" She yelled, and she felt his hand clap over her mouth.

"Just do it. Concentrate on their bodies; see them in your mind. When you have their spot firmly in your thoughts, speak the spell, and let the ice rip towards them. That was your downfall at the argiopes."

_No, my downfall was that I didn't want you to know I could do better._ She mumbled something, before holding her hand before her; palm faced to the ground, and whispered the ancient words of the spell. In a moment ice erupted from the desert sands, and formed a circle between the two, freezing the patch of air. The men simply looked down at it, and stomped on it, thinking it was a mole or something.

"Kelta you freaking idiot! What the hell did I tell you?"

"This isn't working!" she shoved her arms as hard as she could in any direction to keep him out of her way, before spreading her legs, holding her hands out wide to the air, and whispering the ancient words as fast as should could. When she was done, she thrust her hands in front of her towards the group, and screamed. "Frost nova!" From her hands spikes of ice erupted from the ground in all directions and angles, shooting everywhere, and freezing what it hit. Two spikes ran right into the two, and froze them solid. Kelta smirked, but it quickly faded when she was smacked in the back of the head.

"What are you doing! Ho..How did you do that?" Vihre screamed, but he was more ecstatic to see such magic, then he was angry at her for using it.

She knew exactly why he was mad, as well. Most races cannot use magic that strong until they're ancient In age, and it often kills them. Kelta wasn't only breathing quite heavily, not distressed in any other way. She knelt to the ground, and heaved heavily, her palms against the sand. Vihre ran over to the thief-cicles, and didn't return until after he had brought something with him. They were her glass earrings. She looked up at him before taking them back, "I thought you said they were just earrings."

"I know what it feels like to loose someone very special Kelta, and only have one thing left to remember them by." He grinned at her with certain respect that she returned. At least they weren't arguing anymore.


	2. Chapter 2 Curses and evil mummies

Ragnarok online is © Gravity.

------------------------------------

Kelta decided it would be easier to sleep in Vihre's bed, not out of passion, but rather out of fear, and hope to be protected. She came insanely close to loosing the only thing she really cared about, and she wasn't about to let that happen again. Not to mention, she could literally spark up a spell if her mind was in the right state if they did get attacked, and she was better at faking death then he was. They didn't get to sleep for very long before the sun had risen, and Vihre literally dragged her out of bed. Although they were in a good mood only an hour or so ago, it quickly soured up between them, and it didn't take long for them to just give up on magical training as it was.

"Just face it Vihre, your not a wizard, your not a sorcerer, hell your not even a magician. You're a scholar, but even that doesn't matter! You need to be able to use magic to teach someone to use it! Its just not the same. I don't feel those things you tell me to!" Kelta said angrily, sitting on the highest point of the wall leading downwards into the Sphynx. It was the gathering place for their treasure hunting team.

"Well at least I'm not trying to kill you with over powered spells! What the hell was that last night! Why didn't you tell me you could do that before?"

"Because I didn't want you to know, okay? There's a few things about me that I'd rather never speak to people I don't trust!"

"Well if you didn't trust me, then why the hell did you sleep in my bed?" he suddenly blushed a bright red, realizing how that sounded. Kelta stood there grinning at him. "I hate you," he hid is face with his hat, and slammed his back against the wall she was sitting on; sitting down on the hot desert sand.

"So what is this treasure hunt for, anyways? I don't think I ever read that part." Kelta said after a moment, breaking the silence between them.

"It wasn't explained in the poster. It's not really important to us, I'd think. Judging from what I do know about you, you wouldn't be interested in it anyways."

"What is it?"

"The crown of Osiron. It's said to possess special powers within it. Suposedly it will grant the bearer strength, and courage, as well as the ability to better lead something. I heard there was something else about it, but I can't for the life of me remember what it was." (he's talking about the solar god helm, btw.)

"Oh, I know about that crown." She frowned, "we don't want to go after that crown."

"And why should we listen to a little annoying girl like you?" he said, looking up out of the corner of his eye at her.

She glared at him, before becoming silent again. _Just you wait and see._ She closed her eyes for a time, letting the hot sun bath her delicate face, before nearly falling off the wall in surprise. When she looked around to see what had surprised her so much, she saw nothing. She could of sworn she heard a voice behind her, but she thought nothing of it.

"Where the hell is the rest of our team?" Vihre looked up at the sun for a moment, and sighed loudly. He was apparently ticked off, _They should have been here by now_, he said silently, looking around, before catching Keltas eye. "What are you so worried about?" he noticed her discontentment.

She thought she had hid it, but apparently hadn't done a very good job, "nothing," she lied. "I'm fine."

"Uh-huh," he said, not believing it for a moment. "Oh there they come now!" he said, motioning to a blond haired human assassin wrapped in black clothing. Alongside him was a human female with bright pink hair-probably died- done in the same long banged, spiked out, hair style as Kelta. She was rather plump for her height-only standing as high as the assassin's shoulder, and wore an alchemists costume with a black dress, black boots, and black cape. Behind her seemed to be a rather timid Baphomet creature, clutching his scythe firmly as he hid behind the girls leg.

"Standard greeting my good folk," the girl said, tipping a wide brimmed top hat to the two, before doing a curtsy. "I work for the adventurers guild, and will be your guide this evening."

Vihre rolled his eyes, _oh great, another weird person. _"You mean morning?"

"Its always evening down there!" she said with a sort of cackle. As you looked closer at her face, she seemed to have spiral markings on the edges of her eyes. "Names Domi," she held out a gloved hand, which Kelta jumped off the wall to take.

"I'm Kelta," she said, blushing. _She so pretty…_

She smiled back at her, "and your friend?"

"Vihre." He said looking away.

"Ah, well this is Demix," she motioned to the assassin. He had his eyes closed, arms crossed, and seemed to look rather calm and tranquil. Nothing could bother him in that state, it seemed. "He will be the strength of our team. No offence to you Vihre, but when I looked at you, I didn't think you could take as much damage as it would be needed to keep a Faella from getting killed."

"Yeah that's fi-" he did a double take, "You…"

He was interrupted by Kelta, "You know what I am?"

"Well yeah, I've studied the races for ten years." She winked at him.

"..How can that be? You don't look a day over fifteen!"

"True, but I mastered alchemy when I was seven." She shrugged, "people call me a genius. I just call it luck. Humans have always been the smartest creatures alive, so why not start young?"

"I guess…"

"What the hell are we doing here? Flapping our gums like little merchant girls? We should be in there hacking and slashing and everything possible! I want to see some blood, heh, heh, heh." The little creature behind Domi said, grinning to himself.

"Be patient Domino," Dominique frowned. "We need to set out a few guidelines in there first. It's a maze down there, so we should avoid using fly wings. Allright? As for skills… Kelta, I know your nature is powerful, but try to avoid doing anything until we get further downstairs. The lower we go the more dangerous it gets, and if I'm not mistaken, the Druids who were in charge of protecting the tomb's treasure are either still alive, or they were enchanted through necromancy. Either way, they're masters at the elements, and the only one here who can really withstand them is Kelta." She turned to her, "what spells do you know?"

"All of them, except the three cursed spells."

"Oh okay-wait what? You know all of them!" Domi blinked, looking at her with awe. "Do you have a staff powerful enough to take all that?"

"I don't…um…use a staff." She looked away, trying to hide her embarrassment. "I never learned how." She coughed.

Demix opened his eyes, and looked at her with intrest before speaking, "that's amazing. But I thought magic could only be focused through a staff?" he looked at Dominique with his question.

"Supposedly. The Demons use staves, as well as certain humans, because magic only comes from the staff itself. You might have the skills to use magic, but its nothing without a staff. Its like trying to light a fire under water. You have the know-how, but you can't do it."

"Humans can use magic?" Vihre said, surprised.

"Yeah, they always have been able to…But its against the law to sell staves to humans. Thank king Tristan the first for that rule. He didn't want humans to medle with things like that. He wanted us to be more like the elves. But there are still trades of staves that humans can use." She turned to Kelta, "as for the other races… The demons make all their staves in glast heim, but only a demon can use one. The Elves refuse to use magic, but they can channel water magics through themselves since they are aligned with that element. The Unicorns channel most of their magic through themselves, but the humans who copy their magics use a staff filled with their blood. You know, the priests."

"I'm sorry, but how is this relevant?" Demix asked calmly.

"Well… Its sort of not…" she coughed. _I gotta stop doing that…They don't really care about what I know…_She sighed softly, before shaking her head, and grinning, realizing something "However! Kelta, you might be interested in hearing this, but I've read many tombs suggesting the Faella contains magical essence. That would explain why you don't need a staff.. But for your own protection, I think we should find you one as soon as possible. But now isn't the time. As for the druids, they were humans who knew magic. When Osiron ruled over Morroc, Morroc wasn't part of prontera's empire, so king Tristan the first couldn't say anything about it. Osiron granted them the use of staves, so we might actually find a few down there. Kelta, if we do, I want you to use it. It might be a bit weird to channel your power through a staff, but it won't exhaust you as much."

"How do you know so much about me?" she raised her eyebrow.

"I told you, I studied your kind. But I might be wrong about the staff thing..only one book suggested the use of a staff made magic easier for a Faella. It might actually be worse, but theres only one way to find out!

"Oh, and another thing, Anubis and Medusa were Osiron's children, when he was buried he had them killed and buried alongside him. The druids were against this, so they had them resurrected through necromancy, but it went wrong, and now there's copies of them running around. But be careful, both of them were skilled beyond most humans, I think it was because of the solar god helm though… Oh before I forget, Demix." She reached into the large black satchel that hung against her hip, and brought out two handfuls of glass bottles shapped like skulls with red liquid in it. "Twenty should be enough, right?"

"Yeah, thanks." He said, taking the bottles.

"What were those?" Vihre looked, raising an eyebrow.

"Poison Bottles, for _Enchant Deadly Poison_. It's an amazing skill. And it'll do us some good down there."

The four traveled through the sphinx with little difficulty, Kelta stayed at the back most of the time, darting around enemies whenever they spawned near her, letting the other three do most of the work. Demix didn't seem to bother using much of his energy, and stayed near Kelta for most of the time. Dominique and Vihre on the other hand nearly wore themselves off trying to fend off Kelta. Dominique seemed fond of swinging a large axe, while Vihre's main strength lied in his fists, and spent most of the time ripping the heads off the zombies. At several times throughout the maze the came in contact with a requiem, but only once did they find something useful.

"What is this?" Kelta said, picking at the remains of the now fully dead creature, and bringing out an ornate blue box. "Its pretty…"

"Yeah." Demix said, looking at it with awe.

"Its an old blue box, it can contain –anything- from a jellopy, to a …." She shuddered, "_sword_, to the rarest item in the world. Unfortuantly, once you open it the box becomes useless. You couldn't even put your earrings into it, because it would collapse. They were Osiron's greatest treasure, but they were stolen over the years by the Requiem who were trapped here while trying to build Osiron's tomb. These mazes are their fault, they got bored while down here, and considering work was the only thing they were good at, they ended up making these mazes. Most of them died under the pressure of these monsterous blocks. The druids were the ones who gave them a second life. Its tragic in a way..They'ren ot listening to me are they domino?"

"Afraid not," he looked up at her, seeing her sigh. "Cheer up Domi, these humans only care about one thing."

"True…" she knelt down and hugged her pet, letting him sit in her lap as she watched them fight over the box. Kelta was the first one to give it up. _She doesn't seem interested in that sort of thing. I wonder why she keeps looking at me like that, blushing and such. Its almost like she likes me._ She smiled contentedly.

"Oh boy, an apple." Vihre threw it at Keltas head, and she fell forward, acting as if she had been knocked out. "Oh stop that!"

"Ahhh I've fallen and I can't get up Evil mean horrible Vihre." She searched the floor for a moment before picking up a rock and chucked it at his stomache. It didn't get farther then a foots width of distance. "…I hate you so much," when she got up she rubbed her head vigoursly.

"Allright then, we should be close to the third floor by now…" Dominique said, motioning to a set of stairs that led down wards.

"How many floords does this place have?" Kelta remarked, looking a bit exhausted.

"Five I think…" (note: I have no clue how many floors this damn place has.)

"Lets just get this over with." Vihre mumbled.

The group was about to decend, when Kelta clung to Vihre's arm, "wait."

"What's wrong?" he said, concern showed on his face, for some odd reason.

"Look at that," she motioned to writing over the doorway downwards.

"…Kelta I can't read this."

"I can…It's the ancient language."

"…How?" he gave her a look.

"Everything in my mom's library is written in this language."

"Yeah, but it hasn't been used for a thousand years Kelta…That's why its ancient!"

"True…"

"Well if you can read it, do it. If not, remind me to beat you later for lying to me," he chuckled, making it seem like he was joking.

Kelta frowned. "Um, 'Destiny follows those who travel the western way.' Huh?"

"Huh is right," he whacked her upside the head. "Don't stop me for something that stupid again, got it?"

She sighed, "fine…" They descended. Kelta kept her mouth shut for the remainder of the third floor, whenever she saw writing on the wall, she decided to stop for a moment to take a look at it. She didn't really want Vihre to stay with her to see what she found the first time, but she rather would of have some sort of protection. Nothing seemed to make much sense, until she found a bit on a wall on the fifth floor that seemed to be a spell. It wasn't in any language she understood, but the words were like her spells. She peered into it for a moment, trying to make sense of it, before feeling something on her throat.

It wasn't a hand she was sure of that, it felt more like a dark aura, or a strong wind clasp itself onto her kneck, and draw her away from it. She could still breathe fine enough, but she felt herself gasping for air, as if the air was thinning. She tried to scream for help, but she couldn't hear her voice. When she looked around, there was nobody there. Her team had deserted her.

"Silly little girl, do you wish to remove the curse?" the voice said, it was tinged with darkness, but it seemed almost sincere. "For years I have been waiting for someone like you…LOOK AT ME!"

She wanted nothing more then to turn around and look at her captor, but something drew her attention to it, when she saw it she gasped. Looking directly at her was a skinless face buried in a very large red wizards hat. She knew at once who she was staring at: The Evil Druid. She felt tears welling up in her eyes out of fear, and rolling down her face. No magic she knew could save her from these things, the Evil druid had great magical defence, and there was nothing she could do to it. "w-What do..do you want fr-from me?"

"Read this, my child," he cackled, as he held up a book to her face. She cringed as a centipede crawled over the spine. "READ IT NOW!"

She gulped hard, as she tried to read the words. They were in the same ancient language she was used to, but the words themselves scared her deeply. "I-I c..can't"

"Do it!" he begin to wrap an evil aura round her boddy, clutching her legs, arms, and torso.

She felt as if the very life was draining from herself, pain erupted through her veins, and coldness split her body. In her mind a voice told her that it would disapate if she read the words. She had no choice. "_Incantation of darkness begins, as the flower of life does die. Fear penetrates all bodies, and chaos shall meet wins, life of purity and balance falls to knee. Follow-"_ she began to choke on the words, tears continuing to fall down her cheeks. She couldn't read this! "_the dark path to make all lives disappear, flower of life die beneath me. Curse my loves and le-"_ She was halted suddenly when the druid disappeared in a bit of smoke, and she felt herself drop to the ground.

She was twitching for a moment before she felt herself scooped up by someone. "Shh…its okay now Kelta," Domi's voice came, clutching her tightly to her busom, and rubbing her back.

Domino seemed flustered, he didn't seem to want Domi hugging anyone but him, and it was obvious that he was rather jealous.

"You'll be okay now…" she kissed Kelta's lips softly-just for a moment- in an attempt to cheer her up, before lifting her lips to her ear, and spoke very softly, "I know how you feel now hun." She hugged her tightly for a few more moments, then looked behind her at something. "Vihre, you take her," she lifted Kelta up as well as she could, and handed her to Vihre, who wrapped his big strong arms around her, enveoloping her in a big bear hug. "This is the tomb of Osiron!" she motioned to a giant casket.

"We seem to be the first ones here too!" Demix said, thrilled. "Help me open this!" He and Dominique worked on the tomb.

"Domino! Help me!" Domi shot him a look.

"…Help yourself, Dominique." Domino looked away, while Dominique held a puzzled look on her face, but shrugged.

"Moody today I guess. But we've almost got this."

Meanwhile, Vihre held Kelta close to his chest. "Feeling better yet?"

Kelta was still crying, but she felt a lot better thanks to Dominique, "Y-Yeah… But I can't believe…I…I almost came close to…to…" she couldn't seem to say it.

"To what?" he said gently, rubbing her back.

"Killing you."

"You wouldn't of just killed him, you would of killed everyone you loved, and resurrected them the necromancy way. You would have to kill them just to survive, and they would hate you. It's a horrible curse. I also think you would of killed everyone in your race..But I think you don't have to worry about that. Theres only like..five of you left. Hey its off now!" There was a loud crash as a stone casket lid shattered into a billion pieces, but that was ignored as they looked into the box.

Kelta didn't want to be let go, she felt safer in Vihre's arms then she did otherwise, but she also was curious to see what was in the tomb.

"A nice new scythe for you, Domino," she handed him an old dusty scythe. The blade looked more potent, but the wooden hilt seemed rotting. "We can at least use the blade."

"…I really don't fucking care Dominique."

"We can also go home and beat you?"

He laughed. "I'll take the scythe."

Demix looked interested at a katar, and was busy trying it on, and slashing at the wind, while Vihre was busy with a spell book, and Kelta was peering at a staff.

"I don't think I can use this….It… I sence something wrong about this thing…"

"Just use it Kelta. You aren't fit to be channeling spells out of yourself at this moment."

"I suppose.." she looked back at the arc wand, and sighed. Sure it was pretty, but there was something about its aura that she distrusted. The group seemed rather contented with the treasure, but something seemed to be missing… they realized what it was when a voice spoke up.

"Dosh yoush morshals wish tosh dieee?" a slurring sound came carrying a masculine voice, when they turned, they saw a skeletal corpse wrapped tightly in aged bandages tinted purple. Atop his head was the solar god helmet.

Dominique grinned, and the sight of the creature seemed to cheer up Domino into using the Scythe they had found. Demix took out the bottles, and held them firmly in his hand.

"Weapons," he said calmly, before drowning them in the contents of three poison bottles, and mumbling a spell before handing them back.

"What did you do to this?" Vihre asked, putting a knuckle onto his fist.

He seemed to cackle, which was odd for him, "enchant deadly poison…" ((before you question it..yes poison works on undead in this story. But it doesn't in the real ro))

"What the hell does it do?" Vihre questioned, but it was quickly answered when Osiris ran torwards the group, and he had to defend himself by cracking his fist into the creature's stomache. Osiris didn't seem pained by it, but he halted for a good moment, letting Vihre whack at him again.

Dominique held her axe firmly in her two hands, ripping through the air with its blade every time she got an open space in the fight. The axe was quite heavy, so it tired her out quickly, and whenever it did, Domino went into to fight for her. His new scythe proved as a very sharp utensil, and cut through Osiris' bandages each time he slashed, making it easier for him to get at his bones easier. Unfortuantly, the scythe simply clanged against the bones. The blade was sharp, but not sharp enough to cut through the strong bones. Osiris simply laughed.

As odd as it was, Osiris simply stood there, letting himself be beaten. Although an undead could not feel pain, they often faught back, but nothing seemed to be happening! That was quickly changed.

"Foolish hushmans," he cackled, raising his fist, and clutching Dominique's throat. "You cannot hursh me wif your shilly weapshons!" he continued to cackle, crushing Dominique's kneck in his grip.

"Domi!" Domino yelled, swinging his scythe in Osiris' direction, but it was quickly intercepted by Dominique herself, and Domino ended up slicing Dominiques back, as Osiris used her as a shield. He cackled again, before drawing a sword. "Shoo want to fisht?" he used two handed quicken, and began to swing his sword in Vihre's direction.

Lucky for him, Vihre was rather quick, so only a few blows were dealt to him, and often times they weren't serious wounds. However he was unable to defend himself when he tried to attack, and twice he was sliced so badly-in the same spot- that he begun to bleed profusely in his arm. He was starting to feel rather weak, and let himself collide with the ground, cringing as he held his arm tightly. "Kelta! Do something damnit!"

"What!" she screamed, more worried then angry.

"Anything!"

"Uhm…"

While she scrambled for the right spell, Demix was busy both dodging Osiris' blade, as well as delivering a good number of katar blows to the mummy. "Kelta, just do ANYTHING!" he screamed finally, holding the mummy's arm in one of his katar laden hands, and using his free hand to slice Osiris in the back.

"Okay, okay!" She reached into a hidden part of her dress, and removed a circlet, before kissing the gemstones. _Mom, give me strength,_ and placed it onto her head. Holding her hands before her, she traced her mind for words for a spell she had only cast one other time. When she finally spoke them she screamed, "FIRE PILLAR!" and rose her hands quickly into the sky, as a pillar of spiraling flame appeared before her. She did this again twice more, moving a few feet backwards. "Chuck him through them!" She said, after the three pillars had been lain. She completely forgot about using her staff.

"Way ahead of you," he grinned, holding Osiris' neck with one hand, and bearing his katar in the back of the mummy, before catapulting him forward, towards Kelta.

He hit the flames twelve times, before tumbling forward, and hitting the second pillar twelve times, and rolling forward to land back first on the final pillar, searing off his bandages with twelve bouts of flame. She sighed heavily, and let herself collapse to the floor, right near Dominique who had been dragged away by Domino.

Vihre had recovered just enough to walk over to Osiris' now naked self, and gripped his skull, cracking it off with a flick of his wrist. He threw it across the room, and it collided with the wall Kelta had been at earlier. "your full of surprises, kid," he smiled at Kelta, and extended a hand to help her up, before hugging her. "Way to go."

She felt safe, and warm in his arms again, and for a moment she was reminded of her father… she sighed gently before letting herself be let go, and looked down at Dominique. "So..what now?"

"We claim his treasure," she said, smiling. It turned out that only her dress had been cut by Domino's scythe, and a simple white line was seen on her back, so she wasn't bleeding. It just hurt a lot.

"You mean this?" Demix said, holding the solar god helmet in his grip.

"Yeah. Who do you think it should go to?" Dominique looked at the three.

"I don't have any need for it," Kelta frowned. She really didn't, if it increased her strength, it probably wouldn't do much good for her anyways. Not to mention, it was sort of ugly to her.

"Could I see it?" Vihre asked, before accepting it and putting it on his head. He suddenly felt a strong preasure sear down his bones, and a mind splitting pain echo amongst him. He screamed, as he was driven to the ground, and curled up in a ball, clutching his head. He shoved the crown off him, and he instantly felt better. Getting up he glared at the crown. "I didn't want that thing anywyas." He put his other hat back on.

Kelta was too busy laughing at him to really notice Dominique putting it on. By now her feelings for the girl was stronger, and she wouldn't want any sort of pain to go to her. However she thought Vihre's little show was the funniest thing she had ever seen. "It doesn't like you!"

"Shut up," he massaged the area between his eyes, as if he had a headache. He probably did.

Demix smirked. He didn't seem to want the hat either, although he didn't mention why.

Dominique, on the other hand, wore it rather proudly. It didn't do anything to her, and she was able to wear it rather easily. "It's a shame this thing destroys my wonderful image!" she laughed, before taking it off, and returning her top hat to its rightful spot, and handed it to Demix. "I guess its yours then."

Demix frowned, "Are you sure its not going to burn me like it did to Vihre?"

"Nah, Vihre was just evil, and it didn't like evil old men."

"…I'm not old Kelta. I'm only twenty six. …and you shouldn't be talking about being 'old'." He smirked smugly.

Dominique looked puzzled. Aparently there was something she was missing about the Faella race.

Demix shrugged, and placed it on his head. It fit him better then it fit Dominiques hat, and looked rather nice on his head. "actually…it does make me feel stronger." He turned to Dominique and begun to talk to her, while Kelta and Vihre inspected Osiris.

"Where did you learn that spell?" Vihre asked after a moment.

Kelta was just about to answer it with a rude remark, but she was halted when she heard something.

_Little girl, come look at what I've found_, the voice seemed to of come from the tomb, which she quickly hurried off to.

"Hey! There's something written here!" she motioned to the over turned casket, which held what seemed rather interestingly like a spell.

Well that's the end of chapter 1. Chapter 2 won't be up for a bit, it'll go up faster if people review..however X3

On another note.. Want your character to make a cameo? They could have a big part to a relitivly small part..it all depends on how the story works out, and how the chapter flows. However…I –will- use the character. Just send me an e-mail (linrevil at hotmail dot com) with details about your character. Name, personality, look, etc 3


	3. Chapter 3 Poisoned for the rune!

Ragnarok online is © Gravity

Note: The end of chapter 2 has changed..go read it to see what i mean 3

---------------

"What do you suppose it says?" Demix said, displaying his crown rather proudly atop his head.

Kelta turned her head to look at him, grimacing as she saw her reflection through the polished crown, and questioned it's welling being. Depsite its well kept stature, it possessed a chaotic aura that Kelta just couldn't trust, and it took a lot out of her to finally respond. "Well, I can read it."

"Go for it."

_Hmm…These markings are a bit odd…Wait a moment…this isn't the ancient language! This Faekinlin! No wonder it looks odd! I havn't seen this since my mom died!_ "Well… It seems to be in common tongue, so let me have at it. 'Bring upon the unholy darkness, and wish to grant it of an undying greatness, filling the viewer with hope and ever lasting fear." She clenched her fist, raising her voice steadly, as all emotion drained from her face and words. " 'I call upon the souls of shrouded time, and distance, into a grasping slope, to take hold the mind of I to desperse my unbreakable tear." From here she begun to yell the words. "Down the souls of all that great around those who's life they've stole, bring back life to those who wronged me, and desperse the body from the soul, brinteth by my command and let be." She yelled her final words into the air, before letting a sort of purple smog escape her lips.

_What the hell…? _Vihre mentally stated, watching his friend cackle, and spew out a bit of purple smog.

_Very good child. You have done well,_ she told herself, but she had no idea why. She didn't let herself think about it for too long, for in a single moment she had been thrust to the ground, choaking profusely on something, and hacking out a ritch puple sludge from her lungs. _He..help me_. She said silently, not able to force her lips to break out any words. _Damnit…humans… psy already…tha…_She was cut off suddenly when she felt a pair of strong arms wrap themselves around her torso, before whackinga fist up what felt like her ribcage. Although what it really was, was Vihre trying to shove the stuff out of her lungs.

"Looks like she was poisoned," she heard Demix's voice come, but could see nothing. After a few moments her vision cleared up, and she could see Demix performing a de-toxificiation chant upon her. "Better now?" his voice seemed to possess certain concern.

"Ye-Yeah…" she felt herself fall to the ground again, heaving the crisp and clean air in through her lungs.

"Who the hell could of poisoned her?" Vihre practically screamed, his own voice was laced with panic that Kelta had never seen in him.

_What is he so worried about?_

"Calm down man," Demix said, placing an arm on the monk's shoulder.

"Here, drink this," Dominique said, handing Kelta a slimy green potion. She had abandoned whatever she was doing before, to sit at Kelta's side. Domino, on the other hand, was sitting rather secluded back at the tomb. He didn't want anything to do with Kelta.

_Oh boy, green sludge, I'd rather take my chances with the poison… _she smiled, and choked down the vial's contents. Surprisingly, it held a rather delicate sweetness to it, reminding her a good deal of sweet green apples. "Thanks…"

"Don't worry about it, hon," Dominique smiled back at her friend, and hugged her tightly.

Kelta blushed profusely as she felt Dominiques only partially clothed chest rub against her. "Uh..um…" she laughed nervously.

"Good…your feeling better, do you have any idea what might of done this this?" Vihre said, looking rather flushed, and angry.

"No clue…"

"It had to of been the spell, tell me, do you feel anything else? Any sort of obscure presence?"

"N..no" she lied. The truth was, ever since she spoke the spell, she felt something over coming her, it was so exhilarating she couldn't STOP speaking the spell, even though she knew exactly what spell she was speaking.

"Of course it was the fucking spell!" Domino said at last, his anger getting the best of him. He seemed to stumble over overturned stones, and mislaid gravel to get over to them, because he kept falling down. Either that, or he was really bad at walking. "Just look at her face! The way her hands are shaking! Look into her _eyes _for goddess' sake." As he mentioned this, both Dominique and Vihre glanced over to her eyes, and a gasp was heard from Dominique.

"The…they're silver…"

"Necromancy…Kelta, you preformed necromancy," Vihre remarked almost breathlessly, he seemed to be morein awe then worried, however.

"No, not Necromancy," Domino rolled his eyes _why are humans always so close minded?_ "It was Necrointhae, which supposedly summons a cursed soul. I'm surprised the druids displayed that spell so openly on his casket…and in a launguage they shouldn't of eeven known," he moved over to the casket, and climbed up onto the lid, looking deep into the crevaces that marked the words. "Now that's odd…"

"What is?" Kelta said, speaking before anyone else did. But that wasn't much of a surprise, considering she was the one who had to take the hit of casting the spell in the first place.

"This is a possession curse, see how these letterings bore gold flakes?" he scratched his claw into one of the lettering, and when he brough tit back out, it was stained with gold. "It's what the druids used to mark possession spells. Damnit…Kelta you might be possessed."

She blinked, _I don't feel possessed…or do I? No I can't be._ "I can't be," she repeated aloud, "even if I were, why would the druids create a spell displayed out in the open that would possess the _caster?_"

"No, I suppose not. No, no, your right." He proceeded to mumble, "I'm rusty at this sort of thing anyways," from here he brought his voice back up, and was back to yelling. "Dominique! Let her go! She doesn't need you to cling to her to feel better! Hell, she's probably gasping for air the way you have your arms around her!" he seemed rather flushed as he spoke, but it seemed to be from embarrassment, rather then anger.

Dominique, on the other hand, seemed ready to cry when she heard Domino's words, and immediately let go of Kelta, "yeah..fine…" she turned her head off to one direction, and refused to say anything more, despite Kelta's pestering.

The day was passing rather slowly, and although they had been in the tomb for well over an hour, nobody had come to claim the rest of the treasure. The group had already taken their fair share of what they really wanted, but the casket was still rather full of gold zeny coins (marked up at around 1 million zeny each!), and the occasional crown and tiara.

Demix was put in charge of guarding the corpse of Osiris, to make sure that Kelta hadn't actually resurrected him with her spell, and was busy sharpening his Katar on the casket box he sat upon. Although he was occupied with tending to his katar, he couldn't help but listen in on Dominique and Domino, who were arguing much like a married couple. He rolled his eyes and tried to drown it out, focusing his attention on his katar.

"Why can't you just let me do what I want? So what if I was hugging the girl! If she cared so much she would of said something…"

"She was just being polite Domi! I mean look at her! She's already got someone strong, and caring to care for her! She doesn't need you!"

She turned her head, and whipped away what looked like a tear coming from her charcoal lined eye. "Nobody needs me. What the fuck Domino! Why can't I be loved too!" her screaming captured the attention of both Demix, and the other two, and she hurried to dry her eyes. The tattoos on her eyelids were starting to burn her eyes, but they always did that when she was upset. She mentally cursed herself for having them tattooed in the first place.

"Dominique…don't say that…." His ears fell against his head, and he was frowning at her. _I didn't want to hurt her, I just wanted her to stop hugging that girl!_ He clenched his fists, and looked away from her.

Although Dominique couldn't psy, she seemed to of read his mind, and placed her hands upon his cheeks and brought his head out so she could look at him better. "Crazy little goat, I love you." She smiled at him.

He blushed profusely at her smile, _she's so pretty…Damnit I shouldn't think like that!_ He shook his head, and said the next thing that came to mind. "I'm sorry, Domi," Domino mumbled softly, putting his horned head into her lap. "I was just jealous, I guess," he shrugged.

"Yeah, I figured that," she smiled, picked him up, and hugged him tightly, rubbing his back gently. "You'll always be my favorite, don't worry." She laughed, as Demix tried not to throw up.

Meanwhile, Kelta and Vihre seemed much more interested in the wall Kelta had been at earlier. "This is weird… Kelta do you mind reading it again?"

"Again!" she shouted. "I've read it seventy billion times already damnit! How can you be so freaking mindless to forget it!"

"I just want to make sure I'm not missing anything damnit! Just read it for the love of Valkyrie!" he shouted back at her.

She mumbled something before she recited it. It sounded enough like a spell, but neither one of them could understand why nothing was happening in the process of speaking it.

"Something is definatly missing here."

"Well isn't that the obvious thing to say? Anyone with half a brain could figure that ou-wait a second. You're a human, you don't even USE HALF YOUR BRAIN!" she screamed as loud as she could at him.

He got up and smacked her across the face, not hard as he did before, but hard enough to make her shut up. "You don't need to scream at me, Kelta."

She glared at him, rubbing her cheek, and looking away with tears in her eyes. _Why can't I just be nicer to him?_

He sighed, as he put the hand he smacked her with on the wall, _She isn't making this easy,_ he placed his forehead against the wall, and let another sigh escape his lips, before sucking in a good deal of what he lost. _I've got it!_ "Kelta!"

"What…?" she mumbled, whipping the tears from her eyes with her already stained sleeve.

"Read that again, but this time…add 'let it be' to the end."

She blinked. _OH!_ She was surprised she didn't figure it out sooner, and smacked her forehead for being so dumb. Considering she had been studying magic for over 200 years, she should of figured it out by now…but considering her lack of sleep was catching up with her, she couldn't complain about her own inner thoughts. Besides, she wanted to see that damn tablet! She recited the wall's words again, this time adding the words "inkai undei" to the final line, and was barely surprised to see a crack appear in the wall. The crack split in several directions as it bore deeper into the wall, splitting the wall into pieces, before finally exploding over the entire wall, causing it to crumble to the ground in a pile of dust.

"Wow…"

"Wow is right!" she laughed, running into the space where the wall used to be.

"Kelta wait!" Vihre said, grinning, before realizing something. "Hey you guys, stay here. Make sure –nobody- follows us. All right?" and with that he ran off.

Demix rolled his eyes, "I'll do what I want."

Dominique smiled, "Lets just do what they suggested, neither one of us should be meddling with anything to do with magic anyways." She continued to rub Domino's stomach.

Demix shrugged, "whatever."

"Kelta I said wait! Whoa…" his breath was knocked out of him suddenly, and looked on at a black marble stone that displayed a mirror image of him and her. Kelta's eyes were hung upon the stone, her lips stretched into a wide grin. "Y-You can read that right?" he looked closer at the stone. It wasn't in the ancient language that they seemed to be used to, but rather a system of loopy lettering that seemed more like squiggles to him. Behind the lettering images of earth, water, wind, and fire could be seen, along with humanish forms. Perhaps they were the elementals?

"Of course I can read it. But this isn't the ancient language. It's in a system of lettering only used by the Faella."

"Well say it already!"

She smiled, took a deep breath, and recited it word for word, "Destiny of the compass does meet at points, forever does it drown, grow, burn and blow. Like a whisper from a faraway light, and a call to a lonely night. These do bring satisfaction within."

"…And that means what?"

"It tells us where to go, to resurrect the elementals. Apparently we need to be in a certain spot to do it. Unfortunately, those places may be a bit hard to find…" she frowned.

"Why is that?"

"It talks about a compass that hasn't been used for centuries. It was done away with before my parents were even born. Before Ragnarok, even." She sighed. "Only mom has that compass today…And I really don't want to go back there," she sighed, scratching the back of her head.

"What? To your mom's grave or something?"

She mumbled, "or something." She looked over at where they had come, and gasped, before running outward. "…_Fuck_….Vihre! This wall wasn't here earlier was it?" she said in a panicky voice.

"Oh shit."

"Oh shit is right! We're trapped in here!" she clawed at the wall, before letting her body and frustration pull her downward. She sighed through her sobs. "We'll never get out of here…"

"Don't say that Kelta, Dominique and Demix probably already know what's going on…"

"That fucking wall can only be brought down by a spell you stupid idiot. We're trapped here –forever-! Nobody knows that language anymore damnit!" she pounded as hard as she could on the wall, "Why can't you fucking humans understand simple things!"

Vihre just looked down at his sobbing, hysterical friend for a moment, before grabbing the collar of her dress, and heaving her up. "Now look at me."

She shook her head, closing her eyes so she would be able to avoid his gaze. "No! I don't want to hear it !"

"I said look at me!" he slammed his fist into the wall behind her, and she jumped, letting her emerald green eyes look directly into his. "Now listen."

"It doesn't matter what you say! You're going to be wrong! You're a human! You just don't understand!"

He was still holding onto her collar when he drew back his hand and slapped her across the face as hard as he could, making sure that she wouldn't fall to the ground. He didn't want to hit her, not after last time, but she was talking stupid. "Kelta listen to me," he said quietly, and calmly, as she looked up at him with red eyes. "We'll be all right. They will _not_ desert us. Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal, sir." She said, whimpering through her words.

"And enough with the 'humans are stupid' bullshit. I'm sick of it, and it hurts. Okay?"

She gulped hard, "okay."

"Fine," he sighed, and drew his arms around, her hugging her close to him.

"What are we going to do until then?" she said after a long moment, pushing herself away from him, whipping her face, and rubbing her cheek a bit. That was the second time he hit her in that spot, and it would only get worse if he hit her again. She made a mental note not to piss him off again.

He shrugged.

She looked around the room. It was a pentagon shaped room with nothing on the regular stonewalls; the only thing in the room itself beside the two was the tablet. She wandered over to it, and sat near it. Vihre noticed this and sat beside her. "So, why do you want to resurrect the elementals?"

"I…I'm not going to talk about it," he said bluntly, before looking along the wall, as if staring out into the distance.

Kelta reaised her eyebrow, _something is defiantly bothering him…But he won't tell me, _she scowled, biting hard on her bottom lip, and glancing around the room herself-again. _Maybe I should tell him my own story? To get him to loosen up a bit…Wait what the hell am I thinking?_ She raised her eyebrow, trying to figure out what she was trying to tell herself. Why in midguard would she want to give such distinct details about such a private life as hers to someone she'd just met? _Then again…theres only really one thing interesting about me…_ she laughed a bit.

_What the hell…something is seriously wrong with that girl, she's laughing about nothing. _"Something funny?" he asked, noticing her sudden breakout of laughter.

"Nah…I just feel like laughing," she was grinning to herself.

"…Right then," he sighed, closing his eyes. In his mind a couple danced gracefully in the darkness of his brain. They were both very pale, and had very white hair, and clothes, almost like newly lain snow. Between their eyes hung a elongated silver horn ((think snow horn)) _I'll see you soon, you two,_ he said silently, drifting off.

_I wonder what he's thinking about, _she said silently, smiling at him with a feeling of content. Suddenly she heard a mechanic sound coming from the man, and realized that he was snoring. She grimaced, ever since she could remember, she detested snoring to the point of sleeping outside! _Mom snored like that,_ she said, grimacing, before frowning. A feeling of lonesome overswept her. _I do sort of miss her…_She sighed, and made her way to the wall, before placing a hand upon it. _Why should I miss her though? She never wanted me to leave! She wanted me to stay in the temple…but why?_ She pounded her fist on the wall as hard as she could, which was surprising hard enough, because it made a loud noice that startled Vihre into waking. He didn't say anything though.

She was silent for a long while, before speaking up again. "How long do you suppose we've been in here?"

"Two hours, maybe three, why? Worried?"

"A bit," she sighed. _I'm more worried about what will happen to me if I stay here for much longer… Mom would be able find me within the hour, I'd think. _She turned to face Vihre, and noticed that he was staring right at her. But she soon realized it was the wall he was watching intently. _He really think they're going to know what to do… That language is dead, not many people know it anymore, and I doubt any treasure hunter would know it…we've got to get out of here soon though! _Something hit her, _Oh I know… _"How thick do you suppose these walls are?"

"Why? Are you thinking about trying to blow them up?" He read her mind. Quite scary, she noted.

"I really didn't want to, but I know of one spell that might help," she got up, and hovered her hands above the ground. "Earth Spike should quake these floors enough to split the wall. But I'm not sure if the wall itself is cursed against spells like that," she drew in a heavy breath, and begun to cast, but before she could finish, the wall cracked like it had before, and crumbled, leaving a bout of dust to hide the other side of the wall.

"Aha! Kelta you did it!" Vihre said enthusiastically, hugging her.

"Vihre! Stop it! I didn't do _anything_!"

"What? Then you mean…it collapsed on its own?"

_Goddess, I hope so,_ she bit her lower lip, as she walked cautiously towards the door, but when the dust cleared enough to show shape, she screamed as loud as a four year old child, and ran around Vihre, hiding behind him. "HIDE ME!"

"Kelta! What do you have to say for yourself?" a woman's voice came from the dust, and it took a moment longer for the dust to clear before Vihre could make out her shape. She was a burly woman clad in a ruby red dress of a Scholar, her brown-blond hair was cut short so it only reached her shoulders, and her face was aged by time. She appeared to be in her thrities, but she was free of wrinkles, or any other age marks. In fact the only thing that made her look old was her half-moon glasses, motherly frown, and hands upon her hips. "well?" she said after a moment of silence, getting impatient.

"Its mom," she whispered behind Vihre, kneeling behind him, and hugging onto his leg. It was more obvious to see her lack of height, when even at a kneel, she was no higher then his hip.

"Kelta! Are you all right?" a familiar voice called from behind the older woman, and when Kelta peeked from behind Vihre's leg, she noticed it was Dominique. "Oh, good," she seemed to relax, smiling. Behind her leg was Domino, who was looking either very tired, or a bit annoyed.

"Domi," she frowned, grabbing onto Vihre's arm, and pulling herself up, and holding onto his pinky, as if he were her father. Before long, however, she realized something was missing. "Where did Demix get off to?"

"There's another one of you?" the woman said suddenly, looking at Dominique and Kelta in turn.

Her stern face scared Kelta so much she felt herself shaking. _I don't want to go back to the temple of destiny!_

"He wandered off, he mentioned something about not wanting to hang around a couple of weirdoes," she shrugged. "Who is this though? She didn't talk to us, she just stomped right past us, ignored our warnings, and opened the wall with the same spell you had cast. By the way… Both of us tried to cast the spell before, I have a perfect memory, so I wasn't missing anything...but neither one of us had the right effect…"

"Of course you wouldn't," the woman said calmly, looking over at Domi and Domino. To their surprise, she was rather calm and tranquil looking at them, not resembling anything like an angry mother as she did when she was looking at Kelta. "Only a Faella could have the effect to cast it. Now, Kelta. You owe me an explination." She looked back at the girl, crossing her arms, and staring her down.

_What am I going to say to her? _She bit her lip, hesitating for a long moment, what could she say after all? Even if she told her the truth, it wouldn't be enough to let her out of the house for another hundred years as it was!

_She's an old woman, you can just as easily knock her over-or ask your burly friend over there to! Do it..DO IT NOW,_ a cackling voice told her from behind her head, she looked behind her and saw nothing, before scratching the area behind her ear.

_I guess…Wait what the hell?_ She blinked, realizing just how crazy she was becoming from a lack of sleep.

_Maybe I should just tell her, it would be nice to sleep for a while…_She sighed "I just..Mom…I.." she couldn't seem to talk to her at all.

"She wanted to see the world for what it truly was," Vihre said after a while. _If she isn't going to talk, then I'd might as well do it for her. She's my only hope at finding the elementals, and I'll be damned if I have to loose her like this._

_He's reading my mind again,_ Kelta remarked, rather uneasily. _I thought Humans couldn't psy anymore!_ This time she looked at the woman, as if searching for reassurance.

_The human mind is a curious place, Kelta, it can bring great power, or great misery. Just look at him_, a voice told her, beckoning her to look up at Vihre. He did seem a bit miserable in his own nature, something she hadn't noticed before. Something else she realized was that the voice wasn't the weird voice that had been haunting her only moments before, but rather the woman's voice.

_You are human again, mom._ She sighed, before shutting her eyes as tightly as she could, and visualized the four elementals teaming up and creating a sort of foce field around her thoughts. _This shuld keep you out, _she frowned deeply. _If mom is trying to be a human, then it can be only one thing…she wants to use psy to control my thoughts, or at least bear her own into mine._

_Damnit Kelta…_The woman said, before sighing. "Just tell me why you left, there had to of been a deeper reason then 'adventure' our books can take you anywhere you want to go!"

"But that's just it mom! They're _just _books!"

"You know as well as I do, that they aren't just simply books. They are the destinies and futures of all these people!"

"..What?" Dominique said at once, butting into their conversation. "Theres no such THING as destiny, how the hell can you state that these 'books' show our destinies?"

Kelta frowned, _she…she doesn't belive. Wha am I going to do now? _She sighed, apparently wanting to take the girl to her home one day.

"Wait a moment…" Domino said, speaking for the first time in a while. The nature of a baphomet baby speaking was so unique, that everyone turned, including the woman. He was busy scratching his chin, however, to notice. "You live in the Temple of destiny, don't you," he said after a long, pause, looking up at Kelta.

She was about to answer, lie, but answer nonetheless, but the woman beat her to it, "KELTA! YOU TOLD THEM THAT!"

"I didn't tell them anything mom!" she remarked, rather hysterical. _Why would I give out such information to people I don't even know!_

She seemed to notice Kelta's hysterics, because she realaxed a bit. "No, I didn't think you would," she turned back to Domino, "so fess up little goat. How did you know that?"

"…I know a lot," he said simply, and didn't say anything else further, despite the pushing and badgering by both Dominique and the woman.

"So, who are you anyways?" Vihre said at last. By then they had vacated the tomb, and were well on their way north.

At first the woman didn't respond, she was too busy navigating through the hills, and dunes that made up the desert, and whipping her brow free of sweat. "Lihn. You may call me Lihn."

"Lihn," he repeated softly, he didn't exactly ask for her name, no, he was after much more, but he would have to do with that for the time being. His temper flared up in the heat, and almost anything could set him off, so he tried to direct his attention to somethinge lse. "How are you holding up, girl?" he said with a mocking grin, staring down at Kelta.

"Peachy, just peachy," she mumbled angrily. She was anything BUT peachy. Although her white dress blocked the heavy rays of the sun, unlike Vihre's black pants, and bottoms half of his robe, she was still rather heat stroked. Despite the large brimmed green wizards hat atop her hea,d her face was flushed, as if she had heat stroke, and beads of sweat sparkled with her natural glittered complextion. She was unable to enjoy the warm air in her long sleeved shirt, considering she was prone to sun burning, and had to keep them rolled down. Her legs, however were turning red under the sun, and she was walking in her stockings, holding her boots in her hands. _But no better then Dominique,_ she remaked, holding a bit of concern for the pretty girl.

Dominique seemed to be the worst off, because she was rather chubby she was sweating quite profusely, and her perfectly black dress wasn't helping things. Her hat seemed to suck in the sun's rays, and only made her face flush like a newly picked apple, rather then serve as its original purpose: to keep the light out. Domino, on the other hand, didn't seem to care about the heat, he just stomped along side her, speaking to her every so often to keep her from falling into the ground.

Before long they came to an Oasis which from there was within lookers distance of the edge of the desert.

"We'll be in prontera within the hour," Lihn said, making herself comfortable at the oasis.

"Water!" was all Kelta could seem to say, darting down to the water, and dunking her head face first.

"Kelta! Everyone drinks out of that water!" Vihre said angrily, almost like a father would.

Lihn shrugged, "the sands purify this water, so it doesn't matter what she does," she blinked, realizing omething, and turns to face him. "Why are you acting like that? You bearly know her..in fact you don't know her at all," she looked back at Kelta, who was now trying to blow water out of her nose, because it had gotten so far up there from durnking her head in. "At least I hope he doesn't," she added.

"Don't worry mom…" she sighed, thrusting herself onto the sand, and staring up at the white sky. "rains a coming." _And if it isn't, it will be, because I'll FORCE it to…_A light cackle escaped her lips, which turned a few heads towards her direction. Once she noticed this, she shook her own head…_ Wait what the hell am I thinking?_

Vihre sat beside her, as Lihn walked up and down the bridge, as if trying to get her bearings straight. He waited a moment, making sure her attention was not directed upon them, before speaking. "Why do you call her 'mom'? I thought you said your parents were …dead…" he seemed a bit choked up at his last word.

"They are…but she took me in when I was real little, she told me that I had something special about me, and it was vital that I stay alive. I still don't know what she meant by 'special' though… But I think it might explain why she was so hesitant to let me out of the house."

"But did she not? You snuck out, right?" He grinned a bit

"Yeah, I suppose you could say that," she shrugged.

"So what the hell is she doing anyways? It looks as if she's trying to figure out what way to go…but the obvious choice would be north..we're heading for the city right?"

"Yeah, but mom hates the city," she kept her voice low as Lihn walked over to the two.

"Where is Dominique?"

"Over there, dead," Kelta motioned to the oasis, where a few palm trees had sprouted up, and there leaning against one of them was Dominique, being rather anti-social.

"I'm not dead, I just can't stand this heat!"

Lihn frowned, "You didn't have to come…in fact… when did I agree on letting them come, Kelta?" she raised an eyebrow at the girl.

"If you don't let them, I'll just tell them everything."

"You won't get out of the house again."

"…mom you forget…I've perfected the art of lightning telep-"

"_Kelta!" _she said, warningly.

Kelta scowled at Lihn, but quickly realized why it was best not to talk about that in front of other people. "Fine…But they are coming."

She sighed, in a way, she couldn't control what Kelta wanted to do, _she could kill herself with that spell…_ "They can, just promise me one thing…never do that again."

She knew what she was talking about.

"Alright…I believe if we take this route, and keep going north for a while, we'll end up at the Lower Mjonir river," she looked at the group, and frowned at their puzzled looks. "you know, the river that splits like a 'v' and is so deep it appears to be a shadowed river."

"Oh I know what your talking about now," Dominique said after a while. "But why are we going that way? The city is south west of there…"

"What makes you think we're heading to Prontera?" she seemed to be completely oblivious to the thought.

"Um, I thought…"

"Well you thought wrong."

Dominique sat there, a bit flustered, but nonetheless confused.


	4. Chapter 4 Temple of Destiny

The travel there was more or less a frustration, considering the route was so full of trees, confusing bushes, and other such obstacles that got the group separated more times then once. Luckily, Dominique was rather familiar with these parts, from her potion ingredient expeditions, so they managed to get out of the forest, past the river, and up to the field directly north of Prontera Castle.

"So where are we headed from here?" Dominique asked, as they stood before a rather old marble torii that had been bored into the side of the mountain.

"In here," Lihn said, looking into her pocket for something. _Damnit…where is it…_

"I…in here?" Domino asked, twitching confusedly, and for good reason too. The stature seemed to be locked with a heavy marble block that judging from how far it dug out of the stature itself, was pretty thick in itself. Possibly even three people thick.

"Well yeah."

"Wait a moment…isn't this the hidden temple? I thought it was sealed four years ago by the king, because a creature who dwelled in here had caught, killed, and ate his eldest son."

Vihre cringed, but for reasons that couldn't be detected; he tried to hide it by forcing himself to shiver. Kelta raised her eyebrow.

"Something wrong?"

"No…just cold."

…_Its not cold up here…_She raised her eyebrow at him again, then shook her head.

"Yeah, Baphomet lives in here, but we won't have to worry about him, he leaves Kelta and I alone… I suppose he respects our status."

"You mean he's afraid of me?" Kelta raised her eyebrow, grinning.

"Baphomet!" Domino's ears seemed to stand upright upon his head like a dog's would when they were excited. "He's still alive?"

"Yeah, but his days are limited. He was shoved out of Glast Heim along with most of his animalistic tribe when the Demons decided it was time to take back what was rightfully theirs. Most of his kind died out, actually I'm surprised your alive Domino. Most of the creatures who used to live in Glast Heim went completely crazy outside of the walls, and simply perished. In fact, Baphomet was an excellent guest for tea until he started going insane.

"Some of their kind still dwells in these walls, so I want you two to be careful," she turned to Dominique and Vihre, "I doubt they will attack Domino, but you should try to keep yourselves protected at least. He seems to be still a child, so I doubt he can command anything," she frowned down at him. There were stories of how a baphomet could dictate and command over a monster just by scowling at them, but often times this was only achieved through being quite large, and scary. Domino was clearly none of these, he still had his baby fluff, after all.

"How are we going to get in here?" Domino remarked after a long while of silence. Nobody seemed to have any suggestions, and Lihn had long since given up on trying to find something, and was busy rubbing the exterior of the wall.

That was when Kelta realized something, _do I still have my rune stone?_ She searched her pockets for a silky polished rock strung up on a simple gold chain. Afte ra moment she came up empty handed. _Shit! Those fucking thieves must of took it…_ She sighed, she might as well tell Lihn now, and get it over with. "Mom, I don't have my rune stone anymore…"

"Yeah, well I couldn't find mine either," she sighed.

"What the hell is a rune stone?" Vihre asked, his impatience getting the best of him.

"Its something that will turn this marble stone transparent so we can go through it. But rune stone is so rare nowadays you can only buy it off the blackmarket in Comodo for about twelve billion zeny." Kelta answered. Lihn was still trying to find some sort of switch on the wall, or so it seemed.

"…Billion?"

"Yeah. Billion…But you can blame my mom for its special ability now a days," she rolled her eyes.

"How so?"

She looked on at the woman, before grabbing onto Vihre's long ponytail, and guiding him downwards, so she could whisper into his ear. Even with him kneeling, she had to stand on her toes. "She's the go-" she broke off. _No…I shouldn't tell him that…_ "The lorekeeper of the books of destiny, basically she's their caretaker…"

"Wait…I thought Destiny was just some excuse people used to blame how bad their lives had turned out."

"Not exactly… although it really is our fault our destiny changes. I'll explain it to you later, when mom isn't around.. But I will say this: because mom is the keeper of the books of destiny, she can change anyone's fate. And she changed the fate of the rune stone to turn marble transparent when it came in contact with it. Rune was always rare anyways, but now that it can do this… more people want it. Not to mention, the prontera treasury is vaulted by rune."

She was about to say more, but was interrupted by a loud huff from Lihn. She wasn't sure if she was easedropping, but she tried not to worry. Especially when Lihn mentioned something completely off the subject. "Kelta, do you think you can cast an earth spike strong enough to destroy this rune? Other wize…we'll need to head up north through Mt Mjonir to get in through the northern enterence."

"Well, the northern enterence IS clear…"

"But, it would take more then this sunlight to get through the mountain," Vihre interrupted.

"But, won't the king be angry if he found out that a wizardess had destroyed the barrier on this temple?" Dominique asked. Aparently she wasthe only one who thought of that.

Lihn shrugged, "King Tristan can kiss my ass, I was one of the people against him putting the stone here in the first place. When I was in the group of elders he gave us the choice of putting the block here. Unfortuantly, he expelled anyone who didn't have his forsight. I believe I'm also banished, but that doesn't matter."

Domino whispered to Domi, "Heh…I like her."

"Me to." Domi grinned through her teeth.

Kelta sighed, her mind was feeling a bit cloudy, and her head hurt quite a bit. Even if earth spike was an easy spell to cast, it still would land her with one hell of a migrain. "I suppose I can do it," she said glumly, looking down.

"Whats wrong?" Vihre said quietly.

"Nothing…my head just hurts too much to focus that sort of magic through myself."

He had a puzzled look on his face, "then…don't? That's what you have a staff for!"

She cringed, she almost forgot about that staff, and grimaced as she took it off her belt. It was still as shiny as it was when they found it earlier in the tomb, and reflected even more beautifully in the setting sun. Still, she hated it. _Now how do I do this…_ She raised the staff to her forehead, letting the purple orb dance just a few inches from her skin, placing her finger tips atop the staff's orb. She shut her eyes, and focused on the orb before her face, imagining the orb in her mind. She looked deep into it, and saw a quaking earth that tore through the marble, and split it in a thousand pieces. From her lips came a whisper that spoke the ancient spell, and when she had said the final words, the spell had been complete. Instead of focusing her mind on the element itself, she focused on the staff's orb, as she was told, and saw a glimpse of something she never was meant to see.

Far away from her mind, she heard something speak words in a familiar voice that she knew to be her own, but could not control. A loud crash followed.

The scene was hazy at best, and had qualities that reminded her of a dream. She couldn't walk, talk, or move in any way, all she could do was watch.

A rather burly man was holding what looked like her mother by a pair of glittery wings that stretched from her back. The man seemed to be of a higher power, because atop his head was displayed a rather ornate crown, and he was covered in armor.

"Take the rest of the Faella to the back, we can remove their wings after they have eaten a bit more. This one on the other hand tried to get away." He whipped his fist through the air, causing the woman to screech in pain. Kelta felt something come out of her eye, and it stung rather profusely, but she couldn't focus enough of her energy to blink it away, or rub at it. All she could do was stare.

"How could that of happened?" another man said, he looked almost exactly like the first man, except he was a great deal skinnier, younger, and his head was free of crown.

"Not sure, but these little faerie bitches have a lot of power on their backs," he seemed to grin, as he thrust his wrist so hard, the woman's wings fell off her back. "Have Demitri III grind up these wings, and put them into Osiron's staff. I'm sure he'd be pleased to have the queen of the Faella's power under his grasp."

"And what of her?"

"I don't really care, she's powerless…just leave her to die for all I care."

Kelta got one last look at the blue haired, green eyed, sorry faced woman that looked so much like her mother before her dream ended, and the Prontera field fizzled back into her mind.

"Ke…ta…

"K….ake p….

"Kelta! Arise damnit!" Vihre's voice came disjoined through her slumber, and she felt she was still in a dream like state as she poped open her eyes. When she looked up at his face she detected sadness, and worry that she had only seen one other time. Although once she had opened her eyes fully, he looked quite a bit relived. "What happened?"

She was about to tell them exactly what had happened in her dream, but judging from the sky, and the looks on the faces of everyone around her, not much time had transpired. "I….I blacked out is all… I guess I couldn't focus myself through a staff very well…" _The staff_… she cringed. _No…no it can't be that!_

"Why are you using a staff?" Lihn disrupted Kelta's thoughts.

"I figured it would be easier to focus her energy through that, rather then through her mind…she said she had a headache. Maybe it was too much? But at least you cleared the way."

Lihn didn't seem to approve of Kelta using a staff, but she didn't say much on the subject. "Can you walk?"

"Y..yeah I think so." Although when she got up, she teetered over to one side, and collapsed in Vihre's lap. She blushed profusely as she did that, and felt his large arms heave her up, and hold her up. He wrapped one arm around her torso, to balance her weight correctly, and glided her forward.

"A lot of things have been happening to you today, hon," Dominique said, walking alongside Kelta as they guided her under the temple entrance, and down into it.

((note: I have –no- clue how to navigate through hidden temple considering I havn't been in there for real since beta iro…and past that I've only used flywings))

_I can't believe I'm doing this, I don't even believe in some super natural diety that watches over us, let alone destiny, fate, and whatever the hell this is. _Dominique looked down at Domino who seemed rather quiet as he walked alongside his 'owner'. She smirked a bit at him. _Although he seems to trust in this 'place' so why can't I?_ She sighed. She knew very well why she couldn't. Although Domino was in many ways very unique-he being a talking creature with dust upon his egg so old it dated back to Ragnarok itself-she still didn't trust his judgement. She was an Alchemist, there was no way that could be denied, and in her eight years of studying alchemy, potionry, and the creation of life, she couldn't help but think of all spiritual things as laughable. But still, there was something about this woman that intreigued her to the point to just saying 'what the hell'. Besides, if there _wasn't_ really a temple of destiny stacked sky-high with books written on every living being outlining their destiny and fate…it wouldn't be a bad thing for her, or very disappointing. However, she wans't so sure what she would say if it turned out to be true.

"Whats troubeling you, Domi?" Domino asked her, glancing up and noticing her apparent discontent.

She sighed, how could he see through her so easily? "I don't know, I guess I'm just so disbelieving. I mean, a temple of destiny can tempt Vihre, and you, to the point of belivablity…But I guess from my years of experince, and rubbing with misery… I just can't believe it."

"I have no idea what the fuck your talking about, Domi," his ears twitched annoyingly

She took off her hat, and scratched at her hot pink hair that had curled naturally in the humidity. When she put it back on, she sighed. "I just can't believe in destiny, or fate. Dom-dom, I'm a scientist. Or as close to one as you can be in these days after Ragnarok… In fact, I can hardly believe there was a Ragnarok, if it weren't for eye witnesses!"

"But Dominique, it happened only four hundred years ago. How could anyone not believe it?"

"I don't know, I guess I just can't see some holy Deity, or two, or four, or however the hell many there were… Guarding over us! I mean, they never did anything for me! So why SHOULD I trust in them?" By now her face had become rather flustered, and Domino figured it was from her trying to hold back tears. Her past was rather painful, and he knew that quite well considering he had seen a good part of it before they left home.

"Domi…are you still thinking about that? You have to let it go, your father was crazy."

"Well I loved my father! Why couldn't he love me? Because I was a 'female'? Well I tried my best to have him love me! I went into Alchemy even though it killed my mother, I stayed with potionry even though I was picked on for being a little chubby girl! And now here I am in the Juno Alchemist guild, miserable as hell, because my father hates me now because it was me they chose….not him. Why the hell did they have to choose me, Domino? Because I can make berserk potions without much thought? Because I can create perfect embryos of plant life? Because I can blow up an entire city with my underwater explosive technology? Or was it because I have the potential to create living, breathing, TALKING life?

"Domino I never wanted this… I DON'T want this… I can't stand not being able to believe in these things, like fate, destiny, gods, or spirituality in general! I just can't see those things as true because of what I've become…And I hate it."

By then tears were streaming down her face, and Domino could do no more then look up at her and frown. "I know you do… but if you just forget what you knew-"

"It's just not that easy, Dom-Dom…It's different for you because you do believe in those spiritual things."

"Nah, its probably because I'm just weird," He shrugged.

She laughed a bit, "of course your weird… Anyone who has lived a thousand years ago, and has absolutely no memory of what that was."

"No, that's not weird, that's just unbelievably unlucky. You know how I feel about that, and I'll ask you again not to mention it in front of me," he turned his head from her, and remained quiet, facing the ground as he walked.

"I know," she sighed.

"Dominique seems upset," Kelta frowned, looking over Vihre's shoulder. By now she was literally being carried by Vihre considering twice she was knocked unconscious by something as silly and puny as a lunatic or poring. It wasn't worth the trouble to wait for her to rise again.

"Yeah, do you know why?"

"Not exactly…"

"Well if you couldn't hear it, then what the hell are those big slug things on the side of your head used for anyways?" His eyebrow twitched annoyingly.

_I am so not in the mood to argue with you now, _she really wasn't, so she tried her best to sway the conversation. "I did overhear a few things that might be interesting to you. If you _care_ that is."

"Of course I _care._ Just tell me damnit!"

She rolled her eyes, there was no pleasing that man! "She's upset because she;'s an alchemist. I don't really see the fuss…"

"Oh…so she doesn't believe in the gods, destiny, or any of those things. I'm not surprised either, there are a lot of those kind popping up in the world now-a days. I hear the juno alchemist guild is close to completing homunculus, do you suppose she's part of that guild?"

"I want to say yes, but I couldn't hear her very well… for some reason my ears are really sore. But I do know one thing…"

"What is that?"

"Are we almost there?" Dominique asked, trying her best to catch up to them.

Kelta realized this, and dropped her voice to a whisper, "you can't find the temple of destiny if you don't believe in it. So I'm not sure if she'll even be able to go into it."

"Really… we'll just have to wait and see then."

"Hey! We've made it!" Kelta laughed as she squirmed out of Vihre's arms, and bounced towards the edge of the forest. It took them nearly an hour, four rights , two lefts, and one straight pathway, and two chances to run for their lives from things that were far too large to fight, before reaching it.

"Wait a minute… I've been through this place, and I've never seen this stature before…"

"Because you weren't looking for it, there's two rules to finding this pl-" she did a double take. "You've BEEN here before?"

"Yeah, before it was sealed. But that was back when I was still a teenager, and training. But go on, what were those two rules?"

"Yeah Kelta, you might as well tell them that too." Lihn rolled her eyes, as she removed a branch from an old, cobweb strung, torii that looked much like the one they had passed beneath earlier.

"Well if you don't want me to…"

She sighed, "You might as well…they know too much already, one more thing –really- can't hurt," she didn't seem to want to say that, but she knew as well as anyone…she couldn't control Kelta any longer. Before long, she disappeared down the staircase.

"Well…" she had her back to the stairs, and was facing the group of three. She bit her lip, as she tried to force the words out of her mouth. Judging from her delicate twitching, and shivering: she had a form of stage fright. _Why can't I just tell them…? S_he shook her head, and lowered her eyes to the ground. "Uh, um.. Well… You need two things to find, or enter this temple. Although now that you've seen mom enter it, you will have no trouble getting in.. But to find it… Well there is a belief that states that the temple moves every time someone tries to find it, and you can only find it if you believe in your own destiny. That you believe that there IS fate, and that something does create your future. But what most people don't understand…" she finally had mustered up enough curage to look at her friends in the eyes as she spoke. "Is that its not the keeper of the temple that changes your destiny…its you. But I'll explain that later.

"But it is impossible for you to ever find this place it you weren't supposed to. You see, because you control the path of your destiny, you must also control the time when you come here. Its fate that you find this place, but you cannot find this place if you do not believe in fate, and there for will never write about it."

"That's confusing, Kelta," Vihre remarked, scratching the back of his kneck. Dominique seemed to agree, but for some reason… Domino seemed to follow it quite well.

She yawned, "well. Whatever," she turned on her heal and walked down.

As they walked down the stairs they saw the first room as a wide boxed area with marble flooring, vine covered pillars cast in jade stone, and a large fountain laced with lilly pads, and filled with clear sparkling water. Above them they could see a setting sun that cast the room in a delicate orange hue, that mixed lovely with the green. However lovely it was, pages were scattered about in a very messy way, and books floated in mid air.

"Don't touch anything," Kelta warned, leading them over the pool, stepping on the lily-pads as she would stepping stones. "If you do, the book will suck your arm into its pages, and consume your soul. I'm not kidding," she looked at them with a completely serious look.

Vihre sweat dropped, "no kidding, huh?" He waved his arm at the book, and nearly had it snapped up when he touched the binding. However, instead of cringing like Kelta thought he would, he simply laughed. "They can't hurt me! It's a book!"

"…Its not just any book. Ever heard of Ride-word?" By then they had reached the edge of the pool, and were walking down a long hallway lined with bookcases.

"Ride word…actually, yeah I've heard of it."

Kelta turned her attention to Dominique, and frowned. "I wasn't really asking you, but go on."

"I've read stories about them, but aren't they cursed books that will consume your body and soul if you let them?"

"Not exactly, but your on the right track. First of all…nobody would 'let them' eat their flesh, bones, and soul. I mean, why would they?" she snorted a bit, which got a laugh out of Vihre. She made a mental note to kick him in the leg later. Rolling her eyes, she continued, "but it is fairly difficult to convince them to not eat you. They don't really have any free will, however, and see you as 'something in the way, and tasty' so they'll eat you. The only way to really get away from it is to either out run it, or destroy it. But destroying a ride-word isn't exactly easy either, nor is it advised.

"And don't go telling mom that it told you this…but, a ride-word is a Demon's 'book'. Because a demon's soul is so chaotic deep down, their book completely insane, and will do anything to protect itself. It is believed that if you manage to destroy one of these books, the demon will become pure chaos, and will merge with the god Chaos. And we all know about him." A few confused looks fell over her, and she frowned. "The God Chaos was the counter part of Loki, which was originally the god of divinity. During Ragnarok Loki was replaced by Valkyrie, who later tried to destroy Chaos. All she succeeded in doing, however, was destroying herself, and condemning Chaos to imprisonment. Nobody knows what happened to Loki, but it is believed she was the fused goddess of the elementals. Complete, and utter, balance. Basically the goddess of balance." She shrugged. She didn't expect them to follow her through that, and she was far too tired to continue.

"Any who," she motioned to yet another stair well, this one lead upwards. "What we see before us is where I live, what we have just walked through is the temple of Destiny. If you look carefully, you may be able to find your book, but I would very strongly advise you not to medle with that…at least not until I've told you more. But now, lets get some food!" she clapped her hands happily, and grined as she ran up the stairs.

Vihre followed her, and Dominique was about to do the same, when she halted. "Domino?" She looked over to her pet which was trying to sneak away, "didn't you hear her?"

He sighed, of course he did. "No….? Oh fine," he scowled at her frown, before following her up the stairs.

The area above the temple was, surprisingly, rather ordinary. It seemed to be a lovely Payon type field with an oriental house sitting right beside a stone surrounded pond. "You don't want to swim in that," Kelta said briefly, motioning to the pond. "We grow special herbs in there that we can only get in watery areas. Also, stay out of the back yard, unless you want to do work. Believe me when I say that mom will force you into being her harvesting slaves if you even go within walking distance of that field." She walked up to the porch, and slipped through the paper screen doors.

The house itself was made up of five rooms-or so it seemed. The sitting area they walked into didn't seem entirely oriental as they looked at the wooden chairs fitted with soft cushions, and rather Prontera styled couches set against the free walls. There were four square walls, two free of doors, with the other two holding simple paper screens. She walked over to the wall to the far left, and opened one of the screens.

"If you want to take a bath, this iw here you do it," she motioned to a steaming pond surrounded by rocks. "Don't touch the rocks, they're as hot as FIER!" She cackled, before shutting the door, a bit rudely, on Vihre's face when he tried to look in better.

"Hey!" he rubbed his nose, and brought back a hand, as if getting ready to hit her, but thought better of it at the last minute.

"Quiet, my house." She grinned through her teeth, opening the door beside the first. "This is the sleeping area, unfortunately…we only have two beds…." She looked at Vihre, then Dominique, frowning at them in turn. The beds were set in the corners of the room, with a paper screen splitting the room in half. "I guess we can figure that out later.." she coughed.

Dominique shrugged, "I can sleep on the couch, I think I'm small enough," she motioned to the couch. Although she was rather plump, she was still quite short, and probably could fit on the couch much better then Vihre.

Kelta frowned, she almost wanted to sleep with the girl, or rather lay in bed with her. The way Kelta slept, she wouldn't detect even a bigfoot in bed with her! Still, she was saddened. "Okay… I'd offer you that other bed, but its moms." She tried to smile at Vihre. They had slept together once before, doing it again couldn't hurt. _Still…_

Vihre noticed her sadness, and quickly acted. "I don't really need to sleep," he shrugged. "Why don't you two share a bed, I can just wander around, I guess… Or help Lihn with things?"

Dominique smiled a bit, and Kelta couldn't of been more happier to hear those words. Domino on the other hand, looked as if someone had dropped an empellium on his face. He was angry, and confused, but tried not to say anything about it.

"Okay then!" Kelta giggled, closing the door. "well, um.." she walked over to the other side of the room and pushed open a third door. "This is the library, its mostly a place to find out about things that happened before Ragnarok. Plus there are artifacts, and the like."

"What about that compass?"

"..Compass…? OH! No," she remarked sadly. He was talking about the compass used to locate the four elementals. "Mom is in possession of that…I'll need to talk to her about it later." _If she even lets me out of the house again_, she grumbled silently, shutting the door.

"Well, lastly, theres the kitchen. We can eat here, but I'm a bit tired so-ahhhhhoww" she yawned widly, leaving the door ajar, as well as her mouth. "-I can't make anything too crazy. Can either of you cook though?"

"Cook? Don't look at me," Vihre said quickly, shaking his hands at her, and backing away a bit.

Kelta grinned, "I didn't think you could cook, anyways."

"I can, but I mostly prepare soups," Dominique looked around the kitchen, peering into pots, and inspecting spice jars. This seemed to confuse Lihn who was munching on a turnip.

"Soup sounds excellent!" Kelta clapped her hands, while Vihre just shrugged and sat across from Lihn at a half circle table.

"So…going to tell her?" Vihre poked Kelta, as Dominique and Domino chatted lowly while fixing soup.

"Tell her _what_?" Kelta asked annoyed.

"You know what I mean," he growled through clenched teeth, trying not to yell at her. But after silence spread over them for a few minutes, he shouted. "Think!"

"I don't know what the hell you want me to say!"

"I'm not going to remind you!" He shouted.

"Why not! Are you too much of a _man_ to be helpful!"

"Maybe I am!"

"Well its foolish! Just tell me!"

They continued to bicker for a short while, Lihn watching them with certain amusement, before Dominique spoke up, ending their argument. Kelta seemed more cranky then angry, and she didn't want the girl to go more insane then she already was. "Hey, Kelta! Do you guys have any oregano?"

"Oregano?" Kelta raised her eyebrow. "What the hell is that?"

"It's a simple green plant with almond shaoped leaves, and a fuzzy underside. They grow in strips."

"Oh, yeah I thin there are a few outback, would you like for me to look?"

"Would you, hon?" She smiled.

"Yeah," Kelta blushed a bit, walking out the backdoor. She returned only a moment with a handful of herbs. "These right?"

"Yeah," she took one of the strips, and placed it in the soup, stem and all.

"Aren't you going to wash that?"

"Are you kidding? The soil you got this from is so earthy, and has such a lovely scent! It's a great accent to the mushrooms!"

"Er…okay," Kelta decided against asking any further questions about the soup, and sat down beside Vihre. She hadn't forgotten about their agument, and by now she knew what he was talking about. "I'll talk to her about it later, okay? Stop pestering me."

"Fine. And is that girl crazy or what?"

Kelta didn't seem to hear his last words, she was too busy watching the gothic teenager prepair their soup. Only a few moment had passed before the soup was dished out in six earthenware bowls, one for each of the people, including Domino.

"He eats what we do?" Vihre remarked, poking at his soup with a spoon. _Do I really want to eat something an alchemist made?_ He shrugged, realizing he was too hungry to complain, and emptied a spoonful down his throat. It was actually quite good.

"He'll eat what's before him, or he won't eat at all," Dominique frowned, patting Domino's head.

"Actually, her meals are good," Domino shrugged, ignoring the spoon and drinking the stalk of the soup.

By this time, Kelta was almost falling asleep, and nearly drowned herself twice when she dozed off an inch from her soup. It was a lovely flavor, but she couldn't seem to stay awake long enough to enjoy it. Once she had eaten all the mushrooms, baby corn, squash, and dried fish, she was too tired to drink up the soup without choking on it, and simply laid her head on the table. "Sleepy time now," her eyes were closed, and her mind had turned itself off.

"She's such a sweet girl," Dominique said quietly, as she patted the girls head. In the back yard they could see through the screen that the sun had set, and Lihn had long since gone off to bed.

"She really is," Vihre mumbled, looking up at the celing. Although he had been through quite a bit over the course of the day, he wasn't the least bit tired. He figured it was because he was in such a glorious temple, and what he could find there could perhaps add another reason for him to stay alive in the world. He looked over at Domino, who was busy staring away from Kelta and Dominique –probably out of jealousy- and frowned. "What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing." He wasn't about to talk to someone he didn't know

Vihre shrugged, slipped his hat back on, and wandered off into the yard.

Dominique noticed this, but didn't say much until the screen had been closed. "Do me a favor Domino… keep an eye on him."

"…Why the fuck should I do that? And since when do you _care_?"

"JUST DO IT!" She screamed at him. "I don't want you pestering me while I'm sleeping anyways!"

Domino was taken aback, and quite hurt, by what she had said, but tried not to let it show. "F..Fine." He mumbled, jumping off the chair, and wandering out into the yard, following Vihre.

"What's wrong?" Kelta asked sleepily. Apparently Dominique screaming awoke her.

"Nothing, hon." Dominique smiled, hugging Kelta tightly. _I just don't want little mister jealousy to disturb us…This is the first time I've gotten to sleep with someone other then him, and I couldn't be happier. Heh, its funny in a way. I think I might actually believe in love again._ She smiled at the skinny girl as she led her to the bedroom.

Vihre stood before the large jade column that they had seen only an hour before. The night was strong, and he could see the bright silver moon over head. _They should be asleep by now,_ he mumbled to himself quietly, as he slipped behind one of the columns, and went straight torwards the book case. Unfortuatly for him, all the books were written in the ancient language, so he probably couldn't find what he was looking for. Still, he was determined to find it. "If I can find my book…maybe I can change my destiny enough to…" he broke off as he took one of the books off the shelf and realized it was written in the ancient language. "Shit!" he swore loudly his voice echoing amonst the quiet temple, before dropping the book, and claping his hands over his mouth.

"Doing that won't change what you said," an irritated voice came from behind the pillar.

At first he thought it was Lihmn, but the voice was too squeaky, and masculine to be hers. "Domino?" He turned, and sure enough, the squat large horned creature was nealing against the pillar, his arms crossed, and an annoyed look on his face. "What are you doing here?" He bent down to retrieve the book, and placed it back-hopefuly in the right spot.

"Because you are here, you know your going to get in trouble for being here. And whats going to stop me from telling on you?"

"Me punching your face in?" Vihre cracked his knuckles. He was in no mood to take that sort of talk from something no higher then his knee.

He chuckled a bit in a dark toned nature. Belive it or not, he seemed rather creepy cast in the shadowed moon light, and the darkness accented his evil features. "I may be small, but theres a reason people fear even the smallest of our kind."

Vihre shrugged, "you aren't really small compaired to the dwellers of clock tower."

"Those are nestlings, Vihre. Their eggs were lain in the clock tower as a way to protect it. Why? I have no idea."

"Huh, well what are you doing here?"

"Watching you…" he rolled his eyes, he was starting to bore of this act. "Actually, Dominique had me follow you. She told me to keep my eye on you, as if you were going to sneak around doing perverted things to little girls… But I can't see that in you. Your much too proud to steep to that level, and I can see from your face and your actions… that love has hurt you in a way that makes you fear things like that. The truth is though, Dominique probably wanted to get me to stay out of her way so she could enjoy the night with Kelta."

Vihre raised his eyebrow, he really had no idea what the creature was talking about, and so he asked him. "What do you mean?"

"Dominique probably wants to have sex with Kelta." He said bluntly.

Although the words didn't seem to phase Domino, Vihre found himself blushing profusely, and looked towards the ground to hide is face. Not like it did any good, however. Domino was a demon, and demons were rather good at seeing in the dark. "R-Really?" he choked out that word.

" Yeah, Dominique is the kind of person who will fuck anything she can get her arms around. But the truth is, she's just lonely. Ever since her father kicked her out of the house, and her mother died, she's been obsessed with finding some sort of love. The sad part is, she has the view of love all twisted.

"You see, she's under the impression that passion also involves 'fooling around' and judging from the way Kelta looked at Dominique when they first met, she has the same view on things. But its not surprising, most people their age- or rather their maturity- don't really understand what love is anymore. But Dominique doesn't really care, she's desperate for any sort of emotional security, and she'll do just about anything to do it. Even if it means fucking a cute little girl like Kelta."

"And, Kelta doesn't know?"

"Doubtful, but if you looked at the way Kelta reacted, and how she talked to Lihn… I can only guess that she's just as lonely. I think she would of tried to jump you if she had any interest in the male physique. But as it seems, she has a thing for women."

Vihre had to agree with him on that. The more he thought about it, the more he realized that the past showed rather obvious signs of that. Without realizing it, Kelta had both flirted with the Prontera Kafra, and the innkeeper in Morroc! And here she was blushing around Dominique the way he had with his… He tried not to think about it, bringing up past memories still hurt.

Domino sighed, "unfortunately, Dominique doesn't realize that she's only going to get hurt with Kelta. They're both immature, I don't care how smart or powerful they are, they are confused in this world. But I'm not surprised, this whole fucking world is confusing. I mean look at me! I'm getting jealous when Dominique hugs Kelta the way I only wish she would hold me, and I don't understand why! I'm not supposed to feel these things, Vihre. I'm not human, I'm not even a humanoid Demon! I'm a 'creature' as they call it. A baphomet." He shrugged it off, "but nothing really makes sence to me anyways. You know, Dominique believes I was born before Ragnarok, and egged well before then. But I can't remember a thing before the day I we met."

"How did you two meet?" Vihre had given up on trying to locate the book, and was now leaning against the case of books, folding his arms. They looked almost like a mirror image of each other- with the exception of height, weight- and of course…species.

"She was given my egg by some shady woman, saying that I would protect her if brought up right… some sort of garbage to that effect, that is. The weird thing is, I didn't trust her enough to even give her the light of day until I saw her father throw the girl around. You've seen Dominique, she's heavy, strong, and all sorts of things, it still surprises me to this day that she let her father hurt her so much. But she was only thirteen then, and a great deal skinnier, as well as weak. She didn't start lifting and swinging an axe until about a year ago."

"She sounds like a poor girl, I feel bad for her, to be honest."

"I don't blame you. So what ARE you doing down here?" Domino raised his eyebrow, finally wishing to find out something.

"What do you think," Vihre remarked, before passing through the pillar.

"I think your trying to change the inevitable."

"And what do you mean by that?"

"You are human, right?"

"…" Vihre refused to answer that question, instead he just stared on right down at him.

Domino rolled his eyes, "you want to cheat death, right?"

Vihre sighed, "I'm not like most humans, Domino. I don't do things for power anymore, I do them for a spiritual gain. I guess. I just want to be at peace with myself."

"Everyone wants that, even I do. But there are some things we just can't have. I mean look at me, I can read the ancient language, I even understand what Kelta is mumbling about when she casts a spell… But that doesn't matter, because I have no use for it. Not to mention, even fi I wanted to change my destiny here, I couldn't. Do you know why?"

Vihre blinked, he was too taken aback at Domino being able to understand the ancient language to really concentrate on the question.

Domino didn't wait for an answer, "because I don't know my name. These books are written by the name your soul knows, I don't know how I know that, but I do. Unfortunately, if you used to have a name eons ago, it's the name your book would still be under. If my name was Decta, then that what my book would be listed under, not Domino, Domino was the name Dominique gave me."

"Why did she give you _that_ name?"

"I have no idea."

"Oh well, I doubt your going to help me find my book, are you?"

"What's in it for me?" Domino raised his eyebrow.

Vihre simply mumbled, "never mind. I'm going to try to get some sleep… Even it means sleeping on the roof."

Domino seemed to understand what he was talking about, and if he was to be honest with himself, he didn't want to hear anything 'fun' coming from Kelta and Dominique either. "Domi is a quiet girl, besides…they're in the same room as Lihn. I don't think they'd make much noise."

Vihre didn't seem to feel like arguing, so he simply grunted, and slipped through the door, before sitting on the couch, covering his eyes with his hat, and slowly drifting off. Domino lay on the couch beside him, finally letting his jealousy fade away as his slumber over took him.

"Shh!" Dominique said, giggling, as she hugged Kelta. The two were quite content, having enjoyed at least something in the past day. After Kelta had been possessed, poisoned, seen death, and almost killed those she loved..she really needed SOMETHING to make her feel better, And Dominique was damned good at it.

The sun leaked through the paper screen windows, and warmed Kelta's face for the first time in a while, allowing her to greet the day with happiness. She dressed in a black outfit much like her long sleeved, short skirted, dress she wore the day before, and watched as Dominique stuffed herself in one of Kelta's larger dresses. It mimicked what she was wearing only the day before, but it was free of a cape, and lined with gold ribbon on the skirt's hem. Kelta grabbed onto her new partner's hand, fingures laced, and guided her to the kitchen.

If I scared you during that chapter… well… grow up (just kidding, but hinting is as far as I'll go XD its like watching a movie after all..and I'm suremost of the people who read this are mature enough to watch a movie :O) And actually…I think that sthe last time this will come up. Ooa

Chapter 5 SHOULD be out soon I'm shooting for the weekend (but its like..Saturday today isn't it a) but I'm not sure. I also didn't mean for this chapter to get so long / OH WELP. I hope you enjoyed it at least :D! The more reviews I get, the sooner a chapter will be up a


End file.
